<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part-Time Cats by Leura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528098">Part-Time Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura'>Leura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilbo and Ori are clueless, Cats, Crack, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarves search for their king, Elrond is done, Fluff, Gandalf Is So Done, Gandalf does something about it, Gandalf drags Elrond in this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Thorin is a Softie, a bit angst, but its not really kidnapping, everyone overthinks, kidnapping implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf was tired of listening to other people's love problems. He was also tired that no one would ever do anything about their problems. So he did the only reasonable thing:</p><p>He turned Thorin and Dwalin into cats and threw them at Bilbo and Ori.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Ori (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gandalf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, Gandalf had perhaps gone a little too far. </p><p>Sullenly he puffed on his pipe, puffed the thick smoke towards the sky. He sat beside the Lord of Rivendell, who was still staring at him in astonishment. There was a hint of disbelief in his eyes. </p><p>He came to Rivendell to finally find peace after being with Bilbo. Soon the dwarves would ask him for help, and he would have to come up with a good excuse to get rid of them. But judging by Elrond's look, Gandalf would not find peace here.</p><p>He had perhaps overreacted, that was clear to him now. Elrond made that clear to him. But he was not the spiritual advisor for Thorin Oakenshield or Bilbo Baggins. He left the undying lands not to listen to the heartbreak of two misguided souls but to help the elves defeat Sauron.</p><p>He had made it clear to both parties what would be the most logical way to escape from their predicament. Again and again he explained the same thing. And again and again they just didn't listen!</p><p>And when he was once again in Erebor to see how the kingdom was developing, and once again found a drunken Thorin after a feast, who once again poured out his heart to him, it was enough for the wizard.</p><p>Thorin had not even finished his monologue about love and pain when Gandalf simply stood up without a word and left. The dwarf king was still sobbing after him. Gandalf even thought he heard him fall from his chair. Nevertheless, he just walked on. Even when he passed Dwalin and Ori, he kept silent and walked on with quick steps. The two of them called after him, still puzzled.</p><p>Radagast also looked at him very confused when Gandalf appeared at his door in the middle of the night, completely unannounced. Panic-stricken, the brown wizard asked if all was well, if the War of the Ring had already begun or if there was still some time left.</p><p>Gandalf stepped into his house, took off his hat and rubbed his eyes for a long time before speaking to his friend.</p><p>“I need your help, but you must not question it! I beg you most earnestly.” Gandalf looked very tired. A little lost too. Radagast had no choice but to say yes.</p><p>“I need a spell or potion, whichever is easier, to turn someone into an animal. Not permanently, of course. Maybe for a month or two.” He looked absently at the floor. For Radagast he looked very... insane.</p><p>“Which animal then?” Being the good friend that he was, he did not question it, only the most necessary and at the same time set to work mixing a powder that one simply had to blow into the victim's face.</p><p>“Something pet-like. Something small but robust. Something that doesn't bother, and that people love.”</p><p>“You mean something like a cat?” The brown wizard waited for the wizard's confirming and slightly manic nod before mixing his powder. </p><p>He handed Gandalf the bag with the purple-coloured substance and told him that it would last for a little more than two months. The person would then simply change back into a human or elf or dwarf or whatever Gandalf's victim was.</p><p>Gandalf thanked him sincerely, visibly relieved at how simple it was, and set off again for Erebor.</p><p>When he entered Thorin's room again, the king under the mountain was sitting there, now fully sobbing, and in his arms was Dwalin, also crying. In front of them were more mugs of ale, half of them empty again. There was no sign of Ori. Gandalf thought about how quickly he got away and back to Erebor. Must be a new record.</p><p>They were both crying about their heartbreak and hopelessness and Gandalf just wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall so he wouldn't have to endure this anymore.</p><p>He wondered if the powder was enough for two people. Radagast had certainly made it for someone bigger, so it should be enough for two half portions like these dwarves.</p><p>Thorin looked up and gulped Gandalf's name. Where have you gone? We have gone on without you. You must help us! Blah blah blah…Gandalf had enough of this.</p><p>“Lads, I will help you.” With that he pulled the small bag out of his pocket, waited until both dwarfs looked up and then busted it hard into their faces.</p><p>They stopped crying, just looked at him in shock before writhing in pain. First their heads hurt, then their joints and finally their guts. Gandalf watched as they shrank, as their clothes grew too big and their hair became more and more.</p><p>In the end, two rather large well-fed cats sat in front of him. One black with a slight silver sting and piercing blue eyes.  The other a dark brown with a little white here and there. Not to forget the bald spots on the head.</p><p>The cats looked at him with wide eyes before looking at each other, hissing and jumping away. They both arched their backs like cats normally do when they felt threatened.</p><p>Gandalf grabbed them both by the neck and stuffed them into his very roomy cloak. The hissing and meowing did not miss him.</p><p>He took the now useless clothes and stuffed them into the nearest wardrobe before leaving the room. Balin met him in the corridor as he was on his way to Thorin.</p><p>He gave Balin a friendly greeting before speaking.  “Oh, if you're looking for Thorin, he's asleep right now. He and Dwalin drank too much and then just passed out. You won't be able to wake them up any time soon.”</p><p>The dwarf looked puzzled at the door, thanked Gandalf for the information and turned back, accompanying the wizard for a while until he himself disappeared into his room.</p><p>Gandalf made his way out as Ori was leaving his room. A twist of fate for the wizard.</p><p>“Ori, my friend! You want a cat?” Gandalf tore open his coat and reached into a large pocket. He grabbed the cat with bald spots, suppressed the pain of Thorin's bite and pulled out the brown cat. He practically threw it into Ori's arms. The cat hissed and scratched around, but still looked at Ori with wide calm eyes after it turned away from Gandalf.</p><p>“Oh that's very nice of you...but what's her or his name?”  Ori called after Gandalf, who was already on his way to leave.</p><p>The wizard turned around with a broad smile "This is Dwalin. You two will get along excellently.” He still heard Ori's surprise at the name but did not bother to find an explanation for it.</p><p>He left the mountain as quickly as possible. The sun was already rising again as he made his way towards the Shire.</p><p>He didn't take very many breaks. At Beon's he let Thorin out of his coat and gave him a fish to eat. Beon found it very amusing that the dwarf king was now a cute little cat, but he soon realised that the cat's claws were very sharp as he tried to cuddle Thorin. </p><p>Thorin, meanwhile, was not really happy with his situation. He hid in corners, hissed a lot and scratched anyone who came too close. The poor cat found no peace. Gandalf was merciless, however, and kept stuffing the king back into his cloak, where he thought the cat was safest and where he could make sure Thorin wouldn't sneak away.</p><p>The time it took him to get to the Shire and Bag End was also a new record for him. It made the wizard a little proud of himself. </p><p>It was late afternoon when he stood outside Bilbo Baggins' door. He knocked with his staff and waited patiently, the cat still in his cloak.</p><p>The hobbit opened the door, at first surprised and then with a very warm expression on his face he greeted the wizard.</p><p>“I wasn't expecting you. Come in, I just made tea.” Bilbo made room for him and waved him in.</p><p>“You know, I'm actually just passing through, I have important wizarding business to attend to. But I have come to give you a gift.”</p><p>He stared at the hobbit very insistently, which frightened Bilbo a little.</p><p>The manic smile that followed did not really make things any better.</p><p>“What kind of gift?” Bilbo asked very cautiously. Actually, he didn't want to know at all.</p><p>“You love it!” With that he tore open his coat and pulled a cat out of his pocket, Bilbo didn't know he had pockets there.</p><p>The cat was black. But Bilbo also saw scattered white hairs amidst the black. In addition, the cat was very angry with the wizard. The cat tried to scratch the wizard, whereupon Gandalf hissed at the cat to please stop and show some manners.</p><p>“He's all yours!" Gandalf, who had grabbed Thorin by the neck, slowly lowered him into Bilbo's arms. The cat, meanwhile, stared at Bilbo, very disturbed and afraid. Gandalf did not quite know which of them looked more disturbed as they stared at each other.</p><p>“Thank you?” Bilbo held the cat under his armpits, far away from his face.</p><p>“Yes, you always said how lonely you were, so I thought you could use a cat. Have fun. I'm not taking him back.” </p><p>Gandalf made a move to leave when Bilbo asked the same question as Ori did back in the Erebor. </p><p>“What´s his name?”</p><p>And Bilbo, too, got a broad, yet disturbing smile back along with the answer, "Thorin."</p><p>Gandalf slammed the door before the hobbit could ask any more questions and set off for Rivendell to finally find the peace he longed for.</p><p>He told Elrond pretty much everything and Elrond gave him a lecture about how bad his actions were. </p><p>“Why a cat, then? Where would that solve the problems of the four?” </p><p>“Because everyone loves cats, that's why. They are small, cute, can't talk, are dependent on their owners and have the rare gift of making people spill out every secret and problem one has!” The wizard sighed and puffed on his whistle once more before speaking.</p><p>“Thorin and Dwalin finally have to get on with their lives. I can't bear to see them sitting around crying all the time without doing anything. No one takes the first step because everyone has too much pride, so I take the first step. As cats they can't go away and with a little luck Ori and Bilbo will discuss their problems with them and reveal to them that their love is returned after all. Problem solved.<br/>
Everyone will be happy and I can live in peace!” Gandalf stood up during his monologue and waved wildly in the air. </p><p>Elrond admired the wizard's plan. It was stupid and would cause many problems. In the end, after all, Gandalf had kidnapped the King of the Dwarves, but as long as the cat magic wore off, it might be all right. </p><p>What could the dwarves possibly do in two months without their king?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dwalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ori did not quite know how to deal with the situation.</p><p>He took the cat, Dwalin as Gandalf told him, into his room and just stood around the room with the cat in his arms.</p><p>“What do I do with you now? What do I do?” Searchingly, the dwarf looked around before staring into the grey-brown eyes of the cat. Dwalin stared back just as unknowingly. As if he too had to process the situation first.</p><p>Ori laughed and sat the cat on his bed. </p><p>“You look as lost as I am.” He stroked Dwalin's head, who leaned into his hand. Dwalin purred unconsciously. </p><p>Dwalin really did not know what to do. He could now, of course, somehow lead Ori into Thorin's room and let him find the king's clothes and his own. Then they would notice their disappearance and inevitably look for the wizard. But if he did that, he wouldn't be able to sit here next to Ori and get a cuddle. He had never been this close to the younger dwarf before. And even if he was a cat, that was still better than just watching Ori from a distance. When would he ever have the chance to be cuddled and hugged by this dwarf again?</p><p>Ori took the opportunity to take a closer look at his new pet. The dark brown fur was very soft and smooth to the touch. A few white patches came through here and there and a few hairs were missing from the head. The cat was not bald, he just had a few spots with a little less hair. Dwalin was tall and had a wide back. Ori also noticed how heavy he was. Wherever Gandalf had taken the cat from, he did not have a bad life there.</p><p>Dwalin made himself comfortable on the bed, toddled around a bit and then sat down next to Ori, leaning against him a little.</p><p>“Well, I don't think I can offer you much. I wasn't really expecting a pet.” Again, he looked around in the room. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Ori turned back to the cat and waited for a sign of confirmation. Dwalin just stared at Ori before he gave a raspy meow.</p><p>“I'll take that as a yes!” He stroked Dwalin's head before standing up and lifting the cat again.</p><p>“Because I'm hungry too! I might as well introduce you to the others! They will love you.” Ori gave a joyful squeak before he continued to speak. “I'll introduce you to Dwalin! He won't be thrilled to hear that's your name, too.”</p><p>The dwarf stopped and stared at the cat for a bit. “You know, you really do look a bit like him. You even have the bald spots on your head. I really understand why Gandalf gave you that name. I probably would have called you that too." Ori smiled with that warm and gentle expression that always made Dwalin melt away.</p><p> </p><p>When Ori entered the company kitchen, Balin, Kíli and Bofur were sitting there at a table. Bombur and Bifur were standing at one of the cooking islands preparing food.</p><p>It was not unusual for this to happen. There were cooks, but since the quest it had simply become the norm in the company to make meals together and eat together as a group. The separate kitchen for this group had come up as a result of everyone cooking in different places and looking for each other all over Erebor to eat together among friends. Even if the food was already cold by then. Thorin had then ordered that the kitchen most central to all the rooms in the company should be the company's kitchen.</p><p>Ori liked that very much, it ensured that everyone could somehow stay together, even if they lived and worked in different places.</p><p>“Hello everyone! Would you mind if WE joined you?" He lifted Dwalin a little, made sure he held him firmly in his arms and presented the cat to the others.</p><p>Dwalin propped himself up with his paws, stretched his head a little and eyed everyone in the room. He asked himself if anyone had noticed that he and Thorin were gone, that Gandalf was the last one with them and that he, in fact, was that cat. But it probably wasn't, they were all far too calm for that.</p><p>The others stared at Ori and Dwalin for a while, following the dwarf's movements. They watched him sit down at the table with the cat. Dwalin was on his lap, just able to see over the edge of the table.</p><p>“That.” Kíli gestured with his hand at Dwalin. “-is the ugliest cat I've ever seen! Where did you get it?"</p><p>Both, Ori and Dwalin, looked offended by Kíli's comment. </p><p>Ori looked around for help but Bombur only nodded in agreement with Kíli and Bifur had been startled when Ori had entered the room, which the younger dwarf tried to ignore. </p><p>“It`s not ugly. It has ...character.” Bofur's attempt to deny Kíli's comment was not glorious.</p><p>Ori hugged the cat and stroked his head gently. Dwalin, meanwhile, still looked very offended at the dwarf prince.</p><p>“That's not very kind of you.” Ori sounded very hurt. Balin felt sorry for him. The oldest dwarf in the room looked angrily at Kíli. Forced him to apologise by just looking at him intensely.</p><p>“Ori I didn't mean to offend it. Bofur is right, the cat has....character.” He smiled gently and Ori returned it.</p><p>“I think he' s beautiful. Gandalf gave him to me. I don't know why, but I don't want to complain. His name is Dwalin. Because he looks a bit like Dwalin. But Gandalf named him that, I would never have dared to do so.” While Ori was speaking, Dwalin released himself from the dwarf's arms and jumped with difficulty onto the table. Not very elegantly, he walked to the other side and sat down directly in front of Kíli, who studied him closely and could not keep his face from grimacing.</p><p>When Kíli leaned over to look Dwalin straight in the eyes, he took the opportunity to slap the dwarf prince in the face with all the strength he had. Without claws, of course. After all, it was only meant as a warning. Dwalin could not deny that it felt good. As a cat there would be few or even no consequences for him.</p><p>Kíli recoiled and held his cheek. More out of shock than pain. He looked first at Dwalin angrily and then at Ori, who couldn't hold back a slight laugh.</p><p>Angered, Kíli jumped up and was about to snap at Dwalin, but he jumped away quickly enough and back into the protective arms of Ori, who meanwhile also stood up to protect his cat.</p><p>“Give me that stupid cat!” Shouted the dwarf prince and Ori turned away protectively, Dwalin firmly in his arms.</p><p>“Stop it! It's your own fault. Cats are moody animals. You just got too close to him!” Balin interrupted them and brought peace back into the kitchen. </p><p>“Balin is right. Stop it! Dinner's ready. Better set the table for everyone!” Bombur interfered, whereupon Kíli and Bofur began to set the table. In the meantime, Ori stroked an enjoying Dwalin.</p><p>“What do cats eat?” The young dwarf asked around, but no one knew the exact answer.  First Bofur said fish, then Balin meat and Bifur added souls. Bifur was clearly not a cat lover.</p><p>Bombur cut up some meat and put it on a plate, which he then placed on the floor.</p><p>Dwalin was not really enthusiastic about it. Who did they think he was, that he would eat off the floor?!</p><p>He demonstratively occupied a chair at the table, even clawing his way in when Bofur tried to shoo him away.</p><p>Then, when the others started eating, no one paying any attention to the poor cat, he started screaming. He thought. that someone would be annoyed enough to put his food on the table.</p><p>But that did not happen.</p><p>Several tried to lift him up, which he was not too thrilled about. He squirmed out of Bombur's and Balin's arms, and Bifur had no chance of getting him down either. Kíli and Bifur did not even try. </p><p>But when Ori lifted him up and set him down gently on the floor in front of the plate, he didn't want to fight back. How could he ever hurt or resist this dwarf?</p><p>Reluctantly, he ate the meat, noting in his head that he would punish each and every one of them for it when Dwalin was a dwarf again. Except Ori, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone know where Dwalin is? I want to introduce him to his cat self!" </p><p>The irony behind it almost hurt Dwalin.</p><p>Ori helped clear the table when everyone had finished eating.</p><p>“Not since the feast. It was a long night, maybe he's still asleep. After all, he drank a lot with Thorin.” They all gave each other knowing looks, only Ori didn't know what was going on. </p><p>Every dwarf in the company knew that Dwalin had a certain… fable for the younger dwarf. But every comment, no matter how clear, simply passed Ori by. As if he intentionally blocked them out, which he did not do, as everyone was clearly aware of. They also all knew that Dwalin and Thorin's favourite hobby was to cry drunkenly about their supposedly one-sided loves.</p><p>Dwalin did not know that everyone else knew.</p><p>Unlike Ori, he saw the obvious glances. And Dwalin did not like that at all. He would have to have a serious talk with everyone once he was a dwarf again.</p><p>“Oh, I didn't know he'd been with Thorin that long.” Dwalin seemed to be the only one who heard Ori's sad undertone. It worried him.</p><p>Ori hoped that Dwalin had not stayed long. After meeting Gandalf so unexpectedly in the hallway, they went to Thorin together. Ori went to tell him that they had now tidied up and they would all go to bed. Dwalin told Ori that he still had important things to discuss with the king. But all Ori saw before he left was Dwalin pouring them both beers. They would hardly discuss important things over beer, and not so late at night. It hurt Ori to know that, even if he would not admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Ori left the kitchen gloomily. Dwalin trotted after him, still not quite able to walk.</p><p>Back in the room, the dwarf threw himself on the bed. He no longer paid any attention to Dwalin, who was struggling to pull himself up the blanket. </p><p>Perhaps he was a fat cat.</p><p>The cat finally made it onto the bed and snuggled exhaustedly against Ori. Ori put his arm on Dwalin's head to give him a cuddle.</p><p>“You know, I always try really hard to block it out. The way Dwalin treats Thorin. They're so close. Dwalin is often with our king at night. And I sometimes even see him coming out of his room at dawn.</p><p>Totally exhausted and wrecked.  I wonder what they're doing.”</p><p>Dwalin had a very bad feeling. The whole thing seemed like it was going to turn out very wrong. And the way Ori spoke did not make it better, so wounded and sad.</p><p>“I really like Dwalin, but I don't think I have a chance against Thorin.” Ori raised his arm and covered his face with it. Dwalin died in the meantime.</p><p>Because that was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>That was very wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf seriously thought Dwalin was having an affair with Thorin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that time is a construct that I am not paying attention to right now. Gandalf took about 2 weeks to get to Bilbo (I know that's very short but anything else wouldn't have fit into the story). </p><p>So I'm sorry if some time things seem illogical but I'm trying really hard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thorin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze from the slamming door blew Bilbo's hair back a little, making it fall in his face and cover his eyes. The wind brought Bilbo's smell to Thorin.</p><p>How long had he not smelled that? His nose was much stronger now, Bilbo's scent much more intense. </p><p>And he was afraid that he had lost his sense of smell in Gandalf's cloak.</p><p>Bilbo sighed in annoyance and set the cat, unknown to him, down on the worktable. He brushed his curls out of his face and eyed Thorin.</p><p>Thorin, meanwhile, did not quite know what had happened to him. Had Gandalf seriously turned him into a cat to bring him to Bilbo?</p><p>He fumbled around on the table, clawed into the wood, whereupon Bilbo hissed at him.</p><p>“Don't do that! You destroy the beautiful wood.” Bilbo looked at him annoyed.</p><p>“God, I don't need a cat. I don't know what to do with you. What was Gandalf thinking?” He fell into the armchair by the fireplace and rested his head in his hands.</p><p>“And on top of that, he named you that.” Bilbo looked at Thorin, his eyes glazed over.</p><p>Was that sadness in Bilbo's eyes?</p><p>Thorin jumped to the ground. Unlike ordinary cats, he could not find his balance and therefore fell over after landing on his paws.</p><p>He got up again and stroked around Bilbo's legs, meowing at him.</p><p>At least for Bilbo it was a meow. For Thorin it was a 'Why am I so small? Lift me up so that we are at eye level while I take the opportunity to show you my affection!'</p><p>And Bilbo actually lifted him up.</p><p>Thorin sat on the hobbit's lap. Both stared deeply into each other's eyes.</p><p>While Thorin enjoyed being able to look at his beloved hobbit so closely, Bilbo became more and more frightened.</p><p>“Please don't hit me in the face.” Bilbo drew back more and more and grimaced. </p><p>Having eye contact with a cat for so long usually ended with a slap in the face. At least that is what Bilbo was always told. And the few cats he met in his life were no exception. So why should this one be?</p><p>Thorin, who didn't quite understand why he seemed to be a threat, settled down on Bilbo's lap and snuggled against the hand that lay on his back. Bilbo's hand was so warm. Thorin would not admit it later but he felt very cosy.</p><p>The hobbit relaxed a little again and stroked the black cat on his lap. The fur was silky and smooth and the scattered white hairs shimmered in the light of the evening sun.</p><p>He felt the calm return as he looked at the cat, Thorin. His shoulders relaxed and even a slight smile crept onto his face. When was the last time he was this calm, had the chance to come down?</p><p>It was now five years since he had left Erebor, since he had left the dwarf Thorin behind.</p><p>And in all that time, he never found peace. He came back to a ransacked house, an uncared garden and unpleasant neighbours. He spent the days trying to recreate the old, familiar life and the nights thinking of the distant, abandoned life.</p><p>Nightmares and regrets were weighing on him. And at the top of it all was his heart, which he had broken himself.</p><p>He stroked Thorin, lost in thought, until Thorin, in all his enjoyment, accidentally clawed through Bilbo's trousers.</p><p>Bilbo hissed again and Thorin, who now realised where his claws were, quickly withdrew his paws.</p><p>The hobbit put Thorin back down and rubbed his thighs, looking grimly at the cat, before he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He must have remembered that he had made tea a while ago.</p><p>Thorin followed him into the kitchen. </p><p>Everything looked almost exactly as it had then. When Thorin was here for the first and presumably also the last time. Only Bilbo was a different hobbit from the one Thorin met, the last time he was here.</p><p>The tea was cold and Bilbo frustrated.</p><p>He looked at Thorin, who was still standing in the doorframe, looking around curiously.</p><p>“Like what you see? I had to set everything up again after..." Bilbo looked around the room before that sadness, that Thorin saw earlier, returned to his face.</p><p>“After those greedy hobbits stole everything from me!” That was new for Thorin. Gandalf did not mention it at all when Thorin asked him about Bilbo.</p><p>“I'm away for 13 months and already I'm declared dead and my house is cleared out.” Thorin did not know this angry undertone, he did not know this Bilbo at all. So resentful and angry.</p><p>“But what do you care? You're just a cat. You are lucky not to have to experience all this drama.” Bilbo approached Thorin, bent down and patted his head.</p><p>“But let me tell you one thing, never get involved with wizards or dwarves.” </p><p>Thorin thought the first was true, but the second hurt.</p><p>He took Thorin's head gently in both hands and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>The hobbit straightened up again and looked across the hall to the pantry.</p><p>“Are you hungry? Maybe I should make us some supper.” Thorin was indeed hungry. Gandalf was not exactly generous when it came to food.</p><p>He tried to answer in agreement but all that came out was a meow. It was really frustrating being a cat.</p><p>But Bilbo also understood Thorin in this way. He made his way to the pantry and searched for ingredients and inspiration for the evening meal.</p><p>“You're unlikely to want a stew or even a vegetable gratin. How about fish? I just bought it this morning.” The hobbit looked at the cat questioningly.</p><p>Fish sounded like the best thing ever. He had eaten nothing but dried meat for days. And by god, eating dry meat as a cat was horrible. He had to chew on a piece for hours before it was small enough to swallow.</p><p>While Bilbo cooked and filled the kitchen with wonderful smells, Thorin laid down in the windowsill right next to Bilbo's work surface to be able to observe the hobbit better.</p><p>As he was now, he seemed to Thorin like the old Bilbo, the one he wanted to keep in Erebor forever. So calm and loving, so soft and joyful. He looked exactly like the Bilbo Thorin missed so dearly, longed for every night and sometimes cried drunkenly for. </p><p>But only sometimes. Gandalf really exaggerated when he scolded Thorin on the journey to Bag End because of his wine after Bilbo in Erebor.</p><p>Bilbo prepared two plates. One with a perfect looking fish, potatoes and some sauce and the other with just the fish. After he put his own plate on the table, he stood around in the kitchen, at a lost as where he should put the other plate.</p><p>“And where can you eat now? It feels wrong to just put the plate in a corner, but it also feels wrong to put it on the table.” He looked questioningly at Thorin, who of course could not give him a valid answer.</p><p>“How about the middle? How about I put the plate on the chair next to me? Then you're not on the floor and not on the table.”</p><p>He placed the plate on the chair to his right, meanwhile Thorin jumped down from the windowsill, this time more elegantly, and back onto the chair meant for him.</p><p>“If the neighbours knew I was talking to a cat they would think I was mad...although actually they already think I am mad.” Bilbo laughed bitterly as he sat down and gave Thorin a final brush over the head, before eating.</p><p>Thorin also started to eat and by Mahal, he never ate anything better. </p><p>Maybe it just seemed that way because it wasn't dried meat, but this fish was divine. It was tender and boneless. He could chew and swallow it effortlessly with his little teeth. </p><p>Bilbo, meanwhile, had stopped eating because the purring of the cat next to him drowned out his own thoughts.</p><p>“I feel like Gandalf didn't give you much to eat. Although you don't look that starved.” Bilbo laughed softly.</p><p>The hobbit was right. The way Thorin was sitting there now, he did look a little fat. But that didn't stop the former dwarf from devouring the fish with relish and licking the plate afterwards. </p><p>After the meal, Bilbo sat down in his armchair next to the fireplace. He took a book with him and blocked Thorin's opportunity to occupy his lap again.</p><p>The hobbit read for a while and the black cat wandered around the house.</p><p>The last time Thorin was here, he didn't really see much of the house, it wasn't much more, but every little corner the king didn't know before made him happy now. There was so much to discover about Bilbo, so much he didn't know and from this perspective everything was an adventure for him anyway.</p><p>He was still busy wandering around, not noticing how the time passed, when Bilbo got up and looked for him.</p><p>“Hey…cat.” </p><p>Thorin was stepping out of the corner he had squeezed himself into when he heard the hobbit's voice. He also heard the faltering and that he was being called Cat instead of Thorin. Bilbo was obviously not very happy to have to say his name. But apparently Bilbo was not happy in general to be reminded of Thorin or the Company.</p><p>It hurt Thorin to know that. It meant that the hobbit no longer wanted anything to do with him. His love was perhaps very one-sided after all.</p><p>Bilbo entered his bedroom, where Thorin was sitting in the middle, lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“It's nice that you've found your way here too. I would suggest that we go to bed now.” </p><p>The hobbit turned around again and was about to go to the bathroom when he called out to Thorin, "At least I'm going to bed now, I don't know what cats do at night.”</p><p>Bilbo disappeared into the bathroom and Thorin thought about what he should do now. </p><p>Until he remembered that few people would refuse cats anything. </p><p>Inside, Thorin grinned as he jumped onto the bed and stretched across it like the dwarf he used to be. </p><p>When the Hobbit returned, now dressed in his pyjamas, he looked at Thorin very unhappily.</p><p>“That's not how it works. You're not going to sleep in that bed!” </p><p>He was going to sleep in that bed, they both knew that.</p><p>Bilbo lifted him up anyway and put him down. The hobbit laid himself down in bed and snuggled under the blanket. Thorin, meanwhile, waited until Bilbo had found a comfortable position from which he did not want to move and then jumped back onto the bed when the time came.</p><p>Bilbo made a displeased sound, but he still did not prevent Thorin from snuggling up to him and lying down with him. In fact, after the cat laid down, Bilbo even started to cuddle him. When he slowly fell asleep, he stopped, which made Thorin a little sad.</p><p>As Thorin laid there cuddled up to Bilbo, he thought about how this moment wasn't so bad. He thought that after he had taken bloody revenge on Gandalf, he might thank the wizard after all. He also thought about Dwalin and whether he had such a good time with Ori too.</p><p>Bilbo hugged him a little in his sleep and Thorin wished for nothing more than to never let this moment end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dwalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwalin did not have a good time. And he didn't enjoy being a cat either. </p><p>Besides the fact that half of Erebor already told him what an ugly cat he was, no one cared where the dwarf Dwalin was.</p><p>He had been a cat for three days now. And in all this time, no one had been looking for him!</p><p>Here and there he sometimes heard a 'Where is Thorin? Where is King Thorin?' </p><p>But no one had really looked for him either. Balin knocked on his door a few times but always gave up when he received no answer. </p><p>During a conversation between Balin and Fíli, Dwalin found out that the white-haired dwarf was of the opinion that the king was once again suffering from depression and should be given a little more time for himself. </p><p>And Ori did not make his situation any better at all! </p><p>Dwalin had never noticed before how much this dwarf could overthink and overinterpret everything. He seriously thought Thorin and Dwalin were having an affair. </p><p>Dwalin could not imagine it at all. He and ugh...Thorin.</p><p>Not that Thorin was a bad catch but it was not what Dwalin ever wanted. </p><p>But Ori was still deeply convinced. And what bothered Dwalin most of all were the tears he had seen in Ori's eyes too many times in the last few days.</p><p>It was time to do something. He had to somehow tell the dwarves what Gandalf had done and so get them to bring the wizard back and undo it. </p><p>He couldn't look at Ori like that anymore. It was torture to see the love of his life dissolved like that without being able to say a single word.</p><p>But damn it, it was hard to have to deal wordlessly with dwarves. Especially as a supposedly ugly cat.</p><p>He tried to lure the others to Thorin's room. </p><p>He would only have to bring them in and let them open the wardrobe. Nothing more. They would be able to figure out the rest themselves. Maybe even one of them, maybe Balin, is smart enough to understand that Dwalin was that cat.</p><p>But not a single one of them wanted to follow him. Not even Ori wanted to accompany him to Thorin's room. And Dwalin tried to get him there whenever he could.</p><p>Almost every time he was shooed away and told that Thorin wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Thorin did not want to be left alone! Thorin wasn't even in there anymore!</p><p>As he sat with Ori in the library, surrounded by all the books Ori loved so much and Dwalin had never even considered reading, he again heard someone ask Balin, who had just entered the room, where Thorin was.</p><p>And Balin seemed to be getting tired of being asked that.</p><p>“He is not here. He is busy, so stop asking me that!” Balin's voice was a hiss, after all, this was a library and even if dwarves were not great philosophers, there were some bookworms among them.</p><p>The white-haired dwarf turned away from his conversation partner and came with quick but exhausted steps in the direction of Ori. </p><p>He waited until the surrounding people gradually disappeared, sensing the tension in the air, before he began to speak.</p><p>“I am so tired of being asked that. I am so tired of cleaning up after Thorin. Or Dwalin!” His brother sounded exhausted. His voice was only a whisper and yet at the same time a scream.</p><p>“What about Dwalin?” Ori saved himself the time of suppressing his curiosity. Balin, however, looked as if he regretted mentioning his brother's name. But the older dwarf also knew that it would be difficult for him to talk his way out of it, as he knew exactly how persistent Ori could be sometimes.</p><p>“You know what Dwalin is like. He hides away all the time too. He's probably just holed up with Thorin and a lot of beer and will return in a few days as if nothing had ever happened.” The silence was uncomfortable. No one knew what to say, even Dwalin didn't want to make a sound.</p><p>“And if they don't show up tomorrow, I will drag them both out of this room myself and pillory them!” Balin looked enraged, Ori remained silent. And Dwalin did not quite understand why he had to die, although he was the victim here.</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth day, the company gathered for a meal together, a tradition that had been formed over the past 5 years. At least once a week, everyone would share a meal, and everyone would make time for it. No exceptions and no excuses. Even Tauriel sometimes took part, when Kíli once again couldn't be separated, as Fíli used to say.</p><p>Ori thought it was cute. To be so inseparable. He wondered what that felt like. The dwarf was convinced that he would never feel anything like that.</p><p>Well, at least he had his cat now. He wouldn't be leaving Ori any time soon.</p><p>Bombur cooked, Ori and Gloin set the table. Bofur was carving something and Oin, Nori and Balin were talking enthusiastically.</p><p>Fíli walked in the door and smiled maliciously. Shortly afterwards, Kíli and Tauriel entered. They held hands and smiled at each other again and again.</p><p>Ori really envied them.</p><p>Tauriel greeted everyone warmly and immediately set off to assist Bombur, mostly so that she could have something to eat that didn't necessarily involve meat. Fíli and Kíli sat down next to Balin. </p><p>“Where is our uncle? And Dwalin?” Fíli was the first to speak, but he shared the same questioning look with his brother.</p><p>Everyone was there now except the two of them. Ori noticed that too. With every new door opening, he secretly hoped for Dwalin. But he did not come. Nor did Thorin. Yet both knew that today was the day of the meal. That did not bode well for Ori. This time something was really wrong.</p><p>Balin stroked his eyes before he spoke, his face resting in his hand. "They've been gone for days. Would anyone like to try to get them? I'm tired of being silenced by now."</p><p>“I go to Dwalin's room.” Gloin was the first to answer. It did not take long for Fíli to say that he would then go to Thorin's room to get him. </p><p>The two disappeared and an oppressive silence fell. Ori stroked the cat that set on the table in front of him. The animal was wide awake and seemed to be listening to everyone. When Fíli and Gloin left, he even stood up to watch.</p><p>For Dwalin, this was a decisive moment. Fíli would go into Thorin's room and it would finally be discovered that the two of them had been kidnapped! Well, maybe not exactly kidnapped, but at least that they had disappeared.</p><p>When he stood up to see that they were leaving, he tried to climb onto the table, which he only managed moderately. He scratched his way up the wood until Ori grabbed his bottom and pushed him up. Tauriel watched him in amazement.</p><p>The elf sat down opposite the two, admiring Dwalin a little. “Since when do you have a cat Ori?” </p><p>Dwalin could not believe it, except Ori she was the first whose first words did not include how ugly he was.</p><p>Ori stroked his head so that his ears bent a little to the side. “A few days ago. He was given to me as a gift, so I couldn't choose his name.” He smiled gently and also a little embarrassed. “His name is Dwalin. Probably because of his looks.”</p><p>Kíli now also joined Ori and Tauriel. He leaned lightly against the elf. “I see you have discovered the cat. Isn't he a...”</p><p>“Cats are magical creatures. Their elegance and beauty are boundless. Elves have always admired them for their talents.” </p><p>“Yes, that's right! He' s beautiful, that's what I said when I saw him for the first time. I said: Wow Ori! That's the most beautiful cat I've ever seen!" </p><p>All eyes were now on Kíli and his obvious lie, but Tauriel didn't care. She didn't even seem to have listened to Kíli properly. All she did was eye Dwalin curiously.</p><p>Dwalin returned her stare. This elf knew something was off, he could feel it. Her gaze was not normal. </p><p>Gloin came back first, alone, to Ori's disappointment. He sat down at the table and said in surprise that Dwalin was not in the room. </p><p>"I knocked, but no one answered, so I went in. It can't be that he's been ignoring us for days. But he wasn't even there. Strange, isn't it?" Gloin made a strange face before taking a sip from his beer mug.</p><p>“Maybe he has been with Thorin all along after all. You know how inseparable they are sometimes.” Kíli spoke and Dwalin immediately hissed. The former dwarf really didn't need Ori getting such ideas again. The dwarf prince only looked at the cat in wonderment. Tauriel did likewise.</p><p>Fíli also returned alone. Even the last faces now took on a worried expression and everyone waited for a statement from the dwarf prince.</p><p>“I knocked and went in when I heard nothing. After all, I'm his nephew, he won't hurt me if I go in. But he wasn't there. He hadn't been around for a while, I think. There was still a full beer on the table.” The dwarf looked helplessly at Balin, who now jumped up and told the company to follow him.</p><p>Ori panicked. The fact that Dwalin was not in his room was already bad. But that he and Thorin were not there at all was really worrying. He looked at Tauriel for help, he wanted to go with the others, wanted to see what had happened but he couldn't leave his cat alone. Tauriel understood his look and told him that she would look after Dwalin. She grabbed him as Dwalin was about to jump off the table.</p><p>The cat hissed angrily and got a bushy tail. Someone was really not happy to be left behind. </p><p>Tauriel set him back down on the table after everyone had left. Dwalin was still staring at the door, thinking about how he could escape. The elf eyed him.</p><p>“You are a very unusual cat. So clumsy and inelegant, as if you've only been a cat for a few days.” She tried to stroke his head, but Dwalin pulled away. No one but Ori was allowed to pet him!</p><p>But there was something in her voice. Her words were not a joke, it seemed more like a thesis to be tested. Dwalin shouted at her. He meowed as loudly and strongly as he could.</p><p>She watched him for a long time. He was getting tired of screaming; it was really exhausting being a cat.</p><p>“You really are Dwalin, aren't you?” Her voice was calm and serene. As if it was no surprise to her. Dwalin stared at her with wide eyes. </p><p>Finally! Finally, someone could help him. She could tell the others and they could finally free him.</p><p>He shouted at her again, trying to do something like a nod, but it didn't really work very well.</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down! So, you really are Dwalin. I guess the others don't know that, otherwise they wouldn't be looking for you and Thorin like this....but if you're a cat and Thorin has disappeared too...then someone must have done that to him too, right?” She looked at Dwalin and he tried again his exaggerated and very tense looking way of nodding.</p><p>“Wow okay. This is clearly the work of Gandalf. I'm sorry Dwalin but everything Gandalf does is for a reason. I don't think he would just turn you into cats without thinking of something bigger. I also believe that it was intended that the others would not know about it.” She looked at him apologetically and Dwalin knew exactly where this was going. Stupid elf!</p><p>“I will not tell them. I will just leave when Ori gets back and the next time I see Gandalf, I will ask him what is going on. Believe me, he will have his reasons.”</p><p>Dwalin simply could not believe the people he was surrounded by. Everyone was simply against him. He hoped that Thorin would at least suffer in the same way. That would only be fair for everyone.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a while until Nori and Dori entered the room again, closely followed by Fíli, who held a bundle of clothes in his hands. </p><p>Tauriel excused herself and left the room. Dwalin heard from outside how Kíli tried to persuade her to stay, he was so sad, his uncle had disappeared. But she showed no mercy.</p><p>Ori was the last to come back. His eyes were slightly red, his gaze lowered. It hurt Dwalin. The dwarf really had to believe that he had disappeared.</p><p>Fíli put the clothes on the table. Balin added the crown. Now everyone was standing around, except Bombur, who was trying to save the food, because he had just left the oven on when everyone rushed out.</p><p>Ori lifted Dwalin up and started to walk away. Balin stroked him gently on the shoulder. No one said anything to him as he left. Everyone saw the pain written all over his face.</p><p>Dwalin no longer heard what the dwarves were discussing or what their theories were. But he heard Ori sniffling and saw the dwarf desperately wiping his eyes with a sleeve.</p><p>Back in Ori's room, the younger dwarf did not let him go. He sat down on the bed with Dwalin and stroked his back again and again. Dwalin tried to calm him down, snuggled up to him, but it didn't really seem to help the dwarf. Ori just stared at the ground, lost in thought.</p><p>“What if ...what if they ran away together? I mean, they both have high positions, so it could be that they didn't want to lead this life but wanted to have a happy life together like ordinary people. What if... what if they really loved each other and that's why they left?” </p><p>Ori's voice was a whisper, and he was now fully crying. </p><p>Dwalin promised to kill the wizard the next time he saw him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thorin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin had no idea how peaceful and beautiful life could be. </p><p>He had seen battlefields, halls of gold, majestic buildings and constructions but none of it was as breath-taking as watching the sunrise through the small window in Bilbo Baggin's bedroom.</p><p>Thorin had never before felt the warmth of the sun so intensely, or the softness of a blanket. And never before had he been so blessed to see Bilbo as he was now.</p><p>The hobbit was still asleep, the blanket reaching his waist. His sleeping shirt was pulled up slightly, exposing the soft skin of his belly. The curls hung in his face, tickling his nose from time to time, causing him to grimace, and a soft and cute snore left his throat as he exhaled.</p><p>It was not the first time he had woken up in Bilbo's bed and enjoyed the sight. How long had he been here? Time didn't really mean anything to a cat, or maybe it just didn't mean anything to him anymore, because he was completely lost in the moments with Bilbo. </p><p>This hobbit, as temperamental and stubborn as he was, was nevertheless the most peaceful and kind creature that Thorin knew. </p><p>He could have watched Bilbo for hours, in fact he watched him for hours as the hobbit gardened or cooked or just sat by the fireplace and read. </p><p>Thorin learned that Bilbo wrote down the journey to Erebor, slowly, each word well considered. </p><p>The hobbit was very attached to this memory. To Erebor. Maybe even to Thorin.</p><p>He also learned all kinds of things about the neighbours and cousins, even if he didn't really want to know.</p><p>He and Bilbo had really become a well-coordinated team. They had their rituals, whether it was getting up or going to bed together. Thorin had even received special work assignments from the hobbit. He was supposed to stop Lobelia from taking the silver spoons or other animals from entering the garden. The latter proved to be difficult, as it seemed to him that some animals came especially for him.</p><p>He remembered yesterday, when someone's cat was sitting on the fence, watching him intently. Thorin didn't quite know what to do about it. He was alone with her outside, so Bilbo couldn't shoo her away. And she was not frightened off by Thorin, on the contrary, she came closer and closer to him the more he tried to get rid of her.</p><p>Yesterday, he ran in at the first opportunity. He didn't like the atmosphere in the air. It was bad enough that he was a cat, he didn't want to deal with the customs and traditions of cats. He didn't even want to imagine what the female cat wanted from him.</p><p>He woke Bilbo with a nudge to the nose and then he banged his own head against the hobbit's head. But not in a painful way. More affectionate and careful, like someone who wanted to be cuddled. </p><p>That was also something Thorin liked. He could always demand attention, if he were a dwarf Bilbo would laugh at him and leave. </p><p>If he were a dwarf now, he wouldn't be here either. He would be alone and bitter in Erebor…</p><p>He didn't even want to remember how bad he felt. How sad he was in Erebor. Without Bilbo.</p><p>He felt Bilbo's warm hand running through his fur. He relaxed at the feeling.</p><p>Bilbo, meanwhile, slowly woke up. The sun blinded him a little and he buried himself in the black fur of his cat, who required a lot of cuddling.</p><p>Like every morning since Gandalf's surprise visit a fortnight ago, his morning began with an extensive cuddle with Thorin, the cat not the dwarf. </p><p>Afterwards, against the will of the protesting cat, he would get out of bed and wash himself. Bilbo found it a little disturbing how mini Thorin always followed him into the bathroom and fixed him with his big blue eyes while he took off his shirt and took a cloth to wash himself roughly.</p><p>A week ago, he tried to kick the cat out of the bathroom when he wanted to wash, but it was useless. The little monster always found a way in or was quick enough to crawl into a corner Bilbo couldn't reach.</p><p>What a little pervert that cat was.</p><p>But Bilbo began to just accept it. After all, Thorin was just a cat and nothing more.</p><p>Bilbo always made breakfast for both of them. Thorin always got a variety of bacon, chicken or beef. They would sit together at the table and eat. </p><p>The hobbit had overcome letting Thorin sit on the table. As long as there were no guests, the cat was allowed to sit on the table and eat with him. But when there were guests, Thorin unfortunately had to stay on the floor and behave like a normal cat. </p><p>Bilbo thought Thorin was a strange cat. He seemed as if he understood the hobbit. He followed him everywhere and always kept him company. When Bilbo didn't have time for him, the cat would sit in a corner and watch him. And when there were other cats around, Thorin was always gone very quickly. For Bilbo, he didn't seem like someone who would get scared quickly.</p><p>The two of them went about their usual daily routine. Thorin, the little creep, was always near Bilbo and always ready to distract or hinder him from his work, and Bilbo was only too happy to be distracted by the cuddly animal. </p><p>Thorin heard a lot of stories from Bilbo. Be it about the Shire, about Hobbits or about Bilbo's parents. Unfortunately, the hobbit never spoke of Erebor. As if he had simply blocked it out. </p><p>Thorin also noticed that Bilbo had rarely been away or visited. They were mostly alone. And when they were alone, Bilbo talked a lot to Thorin. The former dwarf had the feeling that Bilbo was very lonely in Bag End. He spoke of the place as his home, but to Thorin it didn't seem like someone who was talking about his home, but like someone who was stuck. </p><p>Thorin often wondered if Bilbo would be happier in Erebor, surrounded by his friends and people who weren't just out to gossip. But then again, it didn't seem like Bilbo wanted to go back to Erebor.</p><p>Thorin could not have known how wrong he was.</p><p> </p><p>A hobbit, Hamfast Gamgee as Thorin later learned, invited Bilbo to drink that evening. Thorin did not go. Who would take a cat to a party?</p><p>Bilbo was gone. He was long gone. And with every hour that passed, Thorin felt more and more uncomfortable. He had no good feeling. Nothing would happen to Bilbo, but it was still unusual for the hobbit to be away for so long. </p><p>Thorin remained in Bilbo's chair. He kept staring at the door, but it never opened.</p><p>He tries to distract himself. Played with a loose thread on the armchair, chased a ball, slept. But he could never occupy himself for long. He always wandered back to the door.</p><p>When Thorin saw the first rays of sunlight far on the horizon, the door of Bag End opened. Hamfast pushed Bilbo inside. Both hobbits were visibly swaying, but Hamfast could at least walk properly. Bilbo had to be supported permanently to avoid falling.</p><p>The strange hobbit pushed Bilbo up to his bed. Thorin watched as Hamfast placed Bilbo properly on the bed and said that he should sleep it off. Then he went and left Bilbo under Thorin's care.</p><p>Bilbo didn't quite see it with the sleeping, especially not in his clothes. He tried to take off his pullover in an inelegant and very complicated way, but somehow got stuck in it and hit his head against the wall behind him in his attempt to free himself.</p><p>Thorin was fascinated and disturbed at the same time. Until he remembered that when he was drunk, he couldn't hold himself up on chairs. So, he didn't have the right to judge Bilbo either.</p><p>The hobbit, now sitting on the bed, shirtless but with a headache, looked around for his sleeping shirt, only to find with regret that he had folded it up and put it under the blanket. He was sitting on it.</p><p>Somewhat bizarrely, he tried to push the blanket out of the way without getting up himself, which ended in a twisting and squirming.</p><p>Once again Thorin did nothing but watch in fascination. What else was he supposed to do as a cat?</p><p>Bilbo was now lying in his bed. He had his shirt on and was staring at the ceiling above him before he abruptly turned his head and stared at Thorin, who flinched slightly when Bilbo's eyes met his.</p><p>He rolled onto his stomach, half out of the bed, and stretched out his arm to Thorin, who was again staring very sceptically at the hobbit.</p><p>“Come here! Come to me! You're always so cuddly, now I want to cuddle!” Even Bilbo's words were only babbled, but Thorin still understood what the hobbit wanted from him.</p><p>So Thorin jumped onto the bed and carefully approached Bilbo, who by now was stretching out all over the bed again.</p><p>The hobbit reached out a hand and dropped it a few times next to Thorin before managing to hit his head. Bilbo's pat was a little rough and not as careful as usual but Thorin didn't really mind. He was just very fascinated by everything that was going on. </p><p>He trotted closer to the hobbit and laid down next to his hip. Bilbo scratched him the whole time. </p><p>Thorin looked at the drunken man expectantly, not knowing whether he was about to be cuddled to death or whether Bilbo would fall asleep.</p><p>To his surprise, the man in front of him started crying.</p><p>A loud, almost hysterical crying and sobbing. </p><p>Thorin leaned away a little, not quite knowing what to do.</p><p>But worst of all for him was the fact that this reminded him very much of his own drinking evenings with Dwalin. Only this time he was in Gandalf's position.</p><p>Between Bilbo's many sobs and cries, words were heard occasionally, even if they were very difficult to understand. </p><p>"Why did he have to call you Thorin?" was what the black cat heard again and again.</p><p>Was this really about him? The way Bilbo had actually avoided the subject, Thorin thought that the hobbit would not be interested in him, that he would not care about him. But the way Bilbo cried, he almost sounded like...Thorin himself, when he cried for Bilbo.</p><p>The hobbit wiped away his tears, it didn't do much as he could not stop crying anyway.</p><p>"Thorin"</p><p>The sobs did not become less.</p><p>"I miss him so terribly." It was only a whisper, barely audible, but it still hit Thorin right in the heart. </p><p>Bilbo missed him. Him, sitting as a cat before him. Him who he was powerless as a cat.</p><p>In the meantime, Thorin had sat up again to be able to look at Bilbo better. The hobbit had also leaned against the wall and tried again and again to wipe away his tears.</p><p>“Gandalf knew that and called you that anyway. Is he mocking me? That stupid wizard!”</p><p>These one-sided conversations were really terrible. For both.</p><p>“I haven't seen Thorin in five years. I wonder how he's doing... I wonder if he's married by now.” Bilbo had calmed down a little and looked at the cat as if he wanted an answer. Thorin could not answer.</p><p>Instead, he meowed and climbed onto the hobbit's lap and snuggled into his belly.</p><p>Bilbo's stroking was a little softer again, but he seems only moderately sobered up. It would probably take him a few more hours to get sober again.</p><p>“He would certainly like you. You have a lot in common, you know? The blue eyes, the black hair, the proud walk. Too bad he'll never meet you.” The hobbit spoke more quietly, more lost in thought than normal.</p><p>“I wonder if he still hates me. He said he had forgiven me, but his expression, his eyes said otherwise. He couldn't even look at me when I left.” Thorin remembered only too well the day Bilbo left. It was the worst of his life. </p><p>He had told the master burglar that he was sorry for what he had done during the gold sickness. He felt so bad, he didn't want to look at Bilbo, he didn't want to see him, the fear was too great that the hobbit could never accept him as a friend again.</p><p>When Bilbo left, Thorin did not find the courage to ask him to stay. He could not find the courage to confess his feelings and it haunted him for the past five years. He hoped work could distract him, he could forget, but nothing ever came of it. </p><p>It hurt to see how his inability to accept his own feelings harmed Bilbo so much. If he had simply asked him to stay, they would probably both have lived happier these last years.</p><p>“You wouldn't leave me, would you? I don't want to lose another Thorin.” Bilbo hugged him, pressed him gently against him. Thorin smelled the alcohol. He felt the scattered tears that rained down on his fur.</p><p>The one before him was not the hobbit he had last seen in Erebor. The creature in front of him was broken and abandoned. He was just like Thorin himself. And even if Thorin would have liked to deny it, he knew it was his own fault that they were both different people now. Strangers who no longer knew each other. </p><p>He knew he had to do something about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gandalf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gandalf stared up at the blue sky above him, enjoying the salty smell in his nose and the sound of the ocean in his ears. </p><p>When was the last time he had come to rest like this?</p><p>Never. And he could not rest now, as he bitterly discovered, for Elrond was already in place to continue his moral preaching.</p><p>The Lord of Rivendell stood only a few steps behind him and the wizard did not have to turn around to acknowledge his gaze. </p><p>“Could you please stop overdramatising like this?” The wizard, visibly disturbed by the presence of the half-elven, turned around in anger and threw his arms in the air.</p><p>“I'm not overdramatising, I don't think you understand the dimensions of what you've done! Tranduil contacted me after Tauriel told him that she discovered that Ori's new cat was Dwalin! The dwarves realised that their king had disappeared-“</p><p>“I would have been disturbed if they hadn't noticed. I mean, it's been three weeks.” Gandalf interrupted his friend, who looked at him very grimly in return, as the wizard didn't really seem to take the situation seriously.</p><p>Gandalf returned only a small smile before gesturing to the elf that he could continue.</p><p>“Tranduil was not thrilled by what he heard. He feared that the dwarves might think that he had kidnapped the king for some idiotic reason. You know very well how quickly dwarves overreact.”</p><p>“Not these dwarves.”</p><p>“Maybe not the Company but Dáin Ironfoot. He's quite spirited, don't you think?” Elrond's gaze was intense, and Gandalf knew he should feel guilty. But somehow, he just wasn't sorry.</p><p>“When was the last time you saw the ocean? When was the last time you really took time to relax?” Gandalf turned away again and looked at the endless blue before him.</p><p>“I don't need to relax, and I don't need time off. And you really don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation!” Elrond grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around again.</p><p>“Mithrandir, I told Lady Galadriel.”</p><p>“You didn't!” The wizard's face darkened, and the sky did the same. His voice was less than a whisper, only a breath, that left his throat. Elrond could only give him a serious expression. </p><p>“I thought we were friends!” Gandalf cried out.</p><p>“I'm sorry Mithrandir, but I had no choice. She is already on her way to Rivendell. We should go back too.” He gestured in the direction of their path. Gandalf sighed in frustration but followed Elrond back to Rivendell where they waited tensely for Lady Galadriel. Gandalf felt like a child being punished by his parents for a stupid but harmless prank.</p><p> </p><p>The moon was shining brightly in the sky when their guest arrived. Galadriel greeted them both in her natural way. Gandalf, however, did not miss her curious gaze.</p><p>“Lady Galadriel, thank you for coming so quickly. As I mentioned in my message, the situation is serious. But a certain someone does not see it that way.” He pointed with his head at Gandalf, who was sinking further and further into his chair.</p><p>“Mithrandir is it true that you kidnapped a dwarf king?” She looked away from Elrond to Gandalf, who now sat up straighter in his chair and looked in shock at the Lord of Rivendell.</p><p>“Did you tell her I kidnapped Thorin?! Lady Galadriel, I did not kidnap Thorin Oakenshield, nor his bodyguard Dwalin. I only cared for their misery.” He stood up slowly and tried to explain himself.</p><p>“Does that mean you killed them?”</p><p>“No!” shouted both men at the same time. The wizard cleared his throat before continuing a little more quietly.</p><p>"I have made use of Radagast's arts, and have transformed the two of them into..." He fidgeted a little with his hands, not quite knowing how to phrase it in a way that wasn't silly.</p><p>“Cats. He turned them into cats. Can you believe that?” Elrond robbed him of any opportunity to explain himself. Maybe he should have just turned this elf into a cat, maybe he would do that later.</p><p>For now, all he could do was punish the traitor with a murderous stare. But Elrond didn't even look at him. He waited expectantly for Galadriel's reaction.</p><p>“Really? In cats?” Her tone was not even shocked or angry. It was more like a ‘you're kidding, right?’. Gandalf felt very judged for what he had done, even though he had done nothing wrong.</p><p>“Yeah. Well, you know, cats are loved by everyone and...” In all his years, he rarely stuttered. But this situation was so strange that he couldn't help it. There was no logical reason why someone would turn into cats. Consequently, he could not argue it credibly.</p><p>“They are...fluffy. At least Thorin is. It didn't work so well with Dwalin, you know? He has these bald spots on his head.” He took off his hat and pointed to isolated spots on his head to give her a better idea of what Dwalin looked like. She watched him very fascinated.</p><p>“So you turned two dwarfs, important dwarfs, known dwarfs, into cats because cats are...fluffy?” Her eyes were haunting. When Gandalf looked over at Elrond, the elf had to stifle his laughter.</p><p>“No, I feel like you're missing my point.” He rubbed his eyes and put his hat on the table next to him.</p><p>“How am I supposed to understand your actions if you don't give any logical reasons?” A small laugh left her lips and Elrond could no longer hold back his laughter.</p><p>“What was that about a serious situation and a certain someone not taking it seriously enough?” Gandalf looked angrily at the elf, who had no right to make fun of him now since he got him into this unfortunate situation in the first place.</p><p>“Mithrandir is right, this is a serious situation.” When Galadriel said this, Elrond straightened up immediately, all emotion left his face and he apologised quietly.</p><p>“You know what, just go to Erebor yourself and see the suffering there! Then you will understand why I acted.” He cried out.</p><p>“Very well, so be it. We THREE go and have a look at the situation.” Galadriel nodded thoughtfully and made an effort to leave, as the conversation was over for her and there was no more talk needed.</p><p>The two men groaned in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The first month of the dwarf enchantment was over and the three travellers arrived in Mirkwood. Gandalf had spent half the journey trying to convince Galadriel to go alone, but she kept refusing. </p><p>Even Beorn laughed at the wizard when they stopped at his place. Gandalf was forced to hear the same laughter as Thorin. It offended him a little, but perhaps he deserved it.</p><p>Now that they were in Mirkwood, the wizard was allowed to listen to another moral lecture.</p><p>Tranduil had hardly greeted the three when Tauriel was already standing by, pushing Gandalf back a step with every word until he was stuck against a wall. </p><p>The elf was visibly unhappy and Gandalf's attempt to talk his way out of it did not make it any better.</p><p>“Dwalin would never have dared to take any step towards Ori. The same goes for Thorin and Bilbo. I only wanted to help!” He dodged the elf and left the wall she had pushed him against to regain his freedom.</p><p>“You wanted to help?! You kidnapped the King of Erebor and his bodyguard. The dwarves are beside themselves. Damn it, Kíli already thinks Thorin is dead! Fíli is not yet ready to take on a royal role and they accuse anyone within 100 miles of the mountain of kidnapping these two. And here you are explaining to me that the only thing you wanted was to help in this love mess?” The hall was silent, no one wanted to say anything, and Gandalf shrank under the weight of her speech.</p><p>“Cats are so fluffy, you know?” Gandalf whispered but everyone heard it anyway. Tauriel was literally frozen so that Legolas had to come and take her away so that she would not kill the wizard in a moment of clarity.</p><p>“You know she's right, do you?” Elrond was the first to speak after everyone looked after Legolas and Tauriel in shock.</p><p>“My decisions were perhaps a little rash.” The wizard still did not stop whispering. The fear was too great, that Tauriel could still hear him.</p><p>“Can you change them back?” Tranduil finally found the opportunity to speak a urgent question. “Because I really don't want another war with the dwarves for something I haven't even done.”</p><p>“No I can't BUT they will be themselves again in just over a month. Radagast said that the spell only lasts two months.” Gandalf straightened up again, peered insecurely in the direction of the exit one last time and then turned to Tranduil.</p><p>“Then at least it would be appropriate to go to the dwarves and tell them that.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What?” came from Elrond and Tranduil. Galadriel just looked at Gandalf emotionlessly.</p><p>“I am still firmly convinced that my plan will work. I tell you, by the end of next month the king will confess his love to Bilbo and Dwalin will do the same to Ori. And all will be well again. The hobbit will return to Erebor and I'll never have to listen to relationship problems again.”</p><p>“Don't you think Dwalin and Thorin would rather kill you after being turned back to dwarves?” Galadriel now spoke up and Gandalf could not disagree with her.</p><p>“They will either thank me or kill me. We will see. Now that we've cleared that up, we can all go back to Rivendell.” he clapped his hands together and looked hopefully at Elrond, who in the meantime looked hopefully at Galadriel since he also was desperate to leave.</p><p>“We will stay and visit Erebor. Aren't you worried about the dwarves? You don't have to tell them, but at least you can calm them down a bit and stop them from doing something stupid.” Galadriel looked around the circle and heard the silence as agreement. </p><p>Tomorrow they would go to Erebor and take a closer look at the situation there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dwalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's fun to play God...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month. He had been a cat for a whole month now.  About three weeks ago, the dwarves found out that he and Thorin had disappeared. Even Tauriel knew and hadn't been seen since! </p><p>And yet, after all this time, no one suspected Gandalf!</p><p>How difficult was it to put the puzzle pieces together? </p><p>Gandalf was the last person to see them. He literally ran out of Erebor in the night and gave Ori a strange looking cat with a remarkable similarity to Dwalin. But no, no one but Tauriel would think it had anything remotely to do with Gandalf. And the stupid Elf didn't want to get involved.</p><p>Dwalin hasn't seen so much anarchy in a long time. Since all the dwarves knew that their king was gone, Erebor had literally gone up in flames.</p><p>And not the good kind of fire that burned in the ovens.</p><p>In the beginning, everyone was panicking, even the company didn't know what to do. Then they had to put Fíli on the throne and awaited orders from him. The poor boy was completely lost up there. But Erebor needed someone from the Durin line on the throne. If they had not been able to present a king, there would have been rebellions.</p><p>Balin helped Fíli as much as he could, but at the same time he had to take care of other plans concerning Thorin and Dwalin. Everyone expected a solution from him.</p><p>Ori, meanwhile, firmly convinced that the two were a couple and that was why they left, hardly cared about the rescue. For days he sat in the library. Dwalin thought at first that it was good that the younger dwarf was distracted. He ended up crying less and actually seemed a little happier.</p><p>But eventually even he, as someone who did not notice a lot of things, realised that Ori was not only distracted by the books in the place. </p><p>There was this dwarf.</p><p>Always there.</p><p>Always with Ori.</p><p>At first, he only asked Ori about a few books he couldn't find, but more and more often he talked to Dwalin's One for longer. </p><p>About shit Dwalin didn't understand.</p><p>And that was shit Dwalin didn't like!</p><p>Whatever Gandalf was thinking when he turned him into a cat, Dwalin desperately hoped it wasn't to make him watch Ori be happy with someone else forever, just because he didn't have the courage to confess his feelings to the younger dwarf.</p><p>Dwalin was really tired of having to watch this. Ori would always drag him to the library and this other dwarf even tried to pet him! No one but Ori is allowed to do that!</p><p>His complete behaviour already disturbed Dwalin. This self-confident and friendly open way of talking. Just ugh.</p><p>Or his appearance. Of course, the guy had to be well-built and have a full head of hair.</p><p>But the worst thing was his name. Dwalin was at a point where he felt punished by the gods.</p><p>Walin. </p><p>Was that a joke? Because it was not a good one. Who calls a dwarf Walin? That was a stupid name. And an even stupider guy.</p><p>And Ori liked him so much, Dwalin wanted to vomit.</p><p>In fact, he did. But that was not entirely his fault. Kíli, drunk as he was, thought he could mess with cat Dwalin. One night, the prince picked him up and shook him a little. Dwalin made no effort to keep his food inside. Kíli probably throw his clothes away afterwards. The best thing was that Ori protected his cat. He painted Kíli as the bad guy and everyone agreed with him. The poor, stinking prince was given a moral lesson before he was allowed to change his clothes.</p><p>That was before the new dwarf came.</p><p>Dwalin was really afraid that Ori had fallen in love with the new dwarf. He looked so happy when Walin was around. And the others all liked him too!</p><p>None of the others made the slightest effort to tell Ori how Dwalin really felt and that it was the most illogical thing of all that he and Thorin had run away. Not even Balin said anything.</p><p>Dwalin didn't quite know if he had the right to be angry. The others probably didn't say anything because they were afraid that he and Thorin were dead and they didn't want to destroy Ori's happiness and naivety. But still! Did they really have to call Walin a good choice and befriend him?</p><p>Did no one actually think that he and Thorin would come back?</p><p> </p><p>Dwalin sat next to Balin, far away from Ori but still in the library. With Ori sat the other dwarf...</p><p>His brother stared absent-mindedly into the air as a dwarf he didn't know approached quickly to whisper something in the white-haired dwarf's ear. Library, of course.</p><p>Balin's face turned into something that Dwalin could only interpret as relief. </p><p>"Thank Mahal!" was the only thing he heard from his brother before he got up and ran to Ori.</p><p>Dwalin followed without knowing what was going on. </p><p>"Ori, come with me quickly! The Company must gather." Balin was still whispering but a little louder and faster and also more excited.</p><p>“Can Walin come along?” The younger man's uncertain voice snapped Balin out of his thoughts. He faltered and turned uncertainly to the other two dwarves. </p><p>Dwalin was curious to hear what his brother would say. If he was loyal to the Company and especially to Dwalin, he would have to say no. After all, the guy wasn't part of it!</p><p>"Yes, that will be fine." Then he turned around again and the other two followed.</p><p>Dwalin couldn't quite believe it, but he didn't have time to get upset or even protest. Ori simply ran off without him. </p><p>He had been a cat for a while now but running was still unfamiliar. When he ran, he still hit the one or other wall because he couldn't tell when to brake.</p><p>He followed as fast as his four paws could carry him. Luckily, he didn't miss anything, because Balin and Ori (and Walin) were still looking for the others, until they all met in their shared kitchen.</p><p> Unfortunately for Dwalin, Walin was now part of the regular meal and even sat in his place! So, it was no longer unusual for the strange dwarf to be in the Companies kitchen.</p><p>Everyone gathered excitedly and waited anxiously for Balin to explain himself. But the dwarf needed a rest first. He didn't quite have the stamina anymore to run around so excitedly.</p><p>After a few deep breaths, he started talking. "We have received a message from Mirkwood."</p><p>“Will Tranduil help us?” asked Fíli excitedly.</p><p>“Oh god no. He wants nothing to do with this. He said he was neutral.” Balin rolled his eyes and snorted. Tranduil really couldn't be relied upon.</p><p>“No, I have much better news. Elrond and Lady Galadriel are coming to help us. Gandalf is with them too!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Except Dwalin, he was boiling with rage.</p><p>“When will they come?” It was now Bofur's turn to ask excitedly. </p><p>“Tomorrow already. We should prepare a feast to greet them and thank them for their help!” Everyone agreed with him. Except Dwalin, he was still boiling with rage.</p><p>Everyone celebrated and hugged each other. Everyone was visibly relieved that they were getting such great help. Except for Dwalin, who sat in a corner and banged his head against the wall because everyone else in the room really thought Gandalf could help and was not the cause of the whole situation.</p><p>What kind of idiots was he surrounded by?</p><p>When he took his head away from the wall again, he saw Ori still busy hugging that stupid dwarf. The two of them did not want to let go of each other! </p><p>That was just disgusting.</p><p>Tomorrow Dwalin would make Gandalf regret his decisions. And then that stupid wizard would change him back, pull Thorin out of his stupid cloak, change him back too and then they would beat up that Walin together. Just like good friends do.</p><p> </p><p>Dwalin had a very long night.</p><p>Apparently, Ori really didn't want to part with the other dwarf anymore and there they sat, for most of the night in the library, discussing books in languages Dwalin didn't know. </p><p>And this dwarf almost came into Ori's room too, if Dwalin hadn't protested loudly and hissed at the stranger again and again.</p><p>He was a little sorry, as Ori was visibly hurt by his behaviour, but by Mahal, Dwalin would not let this dwarf enter Ori's room.</p><p>Confident of victory, he snuggled up to Ori that night, who, however, simply put the cat on the floor and told him how disappointed he was that Dwalin was so rude to a friend.</p><p>Friend, of course. As if Dwalin would ever have the nerve to call the guy that.</p><p>So he spent the night on the floor and Ori the night alone in bed. </p><p>It was probably already shortly after sunrise when they both just lay there awake. Dwalin flinched a little when Ori suddenly started talking.</p><p>"You know, I really miss Dwalin. It was really mean of Gandalf to call you that. I just can't forget him as long as I see you." Ori sat up in bed and looked at Dwalin, who had also sat up but wanted to listen to the younger dwarf before he went to him.</p><p>“I loved him so much and now I will probably never see him again. That is so unfair. Even if Gandalf and Elrond come to help us, I don't think we will ever find them again. It has been too long already.” He wiped his nose and pressed his pillow against his stomach. “Walin is really nice. He is very educated and has experienced a lot. I really have fun when he is there. Maybe I should just try it with him.”</p><p>Okay first of all, the boy loved him and that was the best thing Dwalin had ever heard. He would like to enjoy the joy he felt, hadn't Ori also said in the same breath that he would try it with that stupid dwarf. Which led to the second point, was it possible for a cat to kill a dwarf?</p><p>But maybe he didn't have to do it as a cat, Gandalf was coming today after all. But maybe he didn't have to do it as a cat, Gandalf was coming today after all. Oh yes, nothing would stand in the way between him and Ori once he had forced the wizard to change him back!</p><p> </p><p>It was just after noon when the fuss started. They were here.</p><p>Dwalin sprinted with the others into the entrance hall, where they waited anxiously for the three travellers.</p><p>Ori stood with Bofur and talked excitedly about Lady Galadriel. None of the dwarves had ever seen her before and there were many rumours about her in the mountain since it was clear that she was coming. </p><p>Walin was not there. Dwalin was of course very sad about this.</p><p>The gate opened, daylight flooded the huge hall. Horses could be heard whinnying and elegant elves could be seen gliding through the room. </p><p>A short time later, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel entered. Her beauty dazzled some, but not Dwalin, he had a goal after all and could not be distracted by some woman.</p><p>Behind Elrond, virtually hidden from the dwarves, he crept. Cautiously he came out after Elrond shooed him away. </p><p>And there he stood, that goddamned bastard, with a grin as dirty as the last time they met. </p><p>They stared at each other for a long time, all the others greeted each other but not Gandalf and Dwalin. </p><p>While there was pure hatred and contempt in Dwalin's eyes, Gandalf simply looked amused. The wizard seemed to take great pleasure in seeing the cat.</p><p>Dwalin knew he would bring Gandalf to his knees, he would make him whimper for mercy and haunt his nightmares but all that left his throat was probably the sweetest meow he had ever produced.</p><p>By Mahal, it was terrible to be a cat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Thorin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bilbo woke up, the sun was almost gone, but his cat was still sitting in the same spot. Thorin did not seem to have moved since Bilbo put him down to get some sleep.</p><p>Even though the sun was low, the little light still burned terribly in the hobbit's eyes. His throat was dry and scratchy and he didn't quite know if he felt sick or hungry. </p><p>When he tried to sit up, the world around him spun strangely. He held his head tightly. </p><p>He would never drink again.</p><p>Everything hurt and he was so incredibly weak. He had to eat something. That was the only way to regain strength.</p><p>Bilbo knew he should get up. After all, he didn't only care about himself. He was the proud owner of a cat that depended on him. He had to overcome this hangover and make food for them both!</p><p>But damn it, the world was spinning and his stomach was spinning with it.</p><p>Bilbo groaned painfully as he moved his legs to get up. His joints ached. When had he become so old that he could no longer tolerate alcohol?</p><p>At least he was standing now. He swayed, but he stood. And under the judging eyes of his cat, he moved just as swayingly forward towards his bathroom.</p><p>The way there felt longer, the corridor wider and the walls far away from him. As if he were standing alone in a large hall in which he could find no support. </p><p>The fact that this cat was now brushing against his legs didn't make the whole thing any easier.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, he poured cold water on his face. It helped a little, it woke him up. Bilbo stretched as best he could, ignoring the cracking of every bone in his body.</p><p>He clapped his hands, but immediately regretted it, as the echoing sound of the clapping rang in his ears.</p><p>“Let's make something to eat!” he whispered, not wanting to risk his own voice giving him a headache.</p><p>Slowly and shakily he made his way to the kitchen. Thorin was always watching him. The cat had moved forward a little and was sitting in the kitchen doorway. </p><p>If Bilbo hadn't known better, his cat looked as if it would amuse him how miserable the hobbit was.</p><p>Bilbo was now also standing in the doorway, eyeing the cat just as he was eyeing Bilbo. </p><p>"Are you laughing at me?" The hobbit narrowed his eyes. But all that met him was the deep ice blue of the cat's eyes. </p><p>Yavanna, that cat had bloody beautiful eyes. Almost as beautiful as those of...never mind. Bilbo had probably just remembered it wrong. This dwarf's eyes were never that blue, and they never looked at him with such joy and warmth. At least not in their last days together.</p><p>The cat meowed and roamed around his legs. Bilbo tried to bend down a little to stroke Thorin but the lower he bent his head the worse he felt.</p><p>"You know what, I'll pet you later, when I'm not in danger of throwing up all over you."</p><p>The hobbit sat down at the table, the cat followed, but now kept a certain safe distance.</p><p>Bilbo thought long and hard about what he could cook. Although it was more a question of what he had the strength and stamina for. </p><p>He found he didn't have the ingredients or the will to make something proper. The hobbit ended up eating bread and butter. Not much, but it was tasty and not too hard on his stomach. Thorin got salmon, with which he did not seem too dissatisfied, at least to Bilbo.</p><p>He felt a little better. The world was no longer spinning and he no longer felt sick. But he was now very cold. </p><p>After the primitive meal, he and Thorin went into the living room. Bilbo lit the fireplace and sat cross-legged in front of it to be closer to the warmth and to be able to add more quickly. The cat sat down next to him and as well, looked at the blazing fire.</p><p>Outside it had become dark again. Bilbo was not entirely happy about this, as it meant he had slept a whole day. He felt tired all the same.</p><p>The hobbit turned to his cat after checking the fire one last time.</p><p>"After all, I promised you I'd give you a scratch." Thorin lifted his head expectantly and was not disappointed when Bilbo began to scratch his chin and then went over his cheeks to his head and neck. The cat purred loudly and delightedly.</p><p>A slight smile came over Bilbo's lips. </p><p>"You are so sweet!" His voice was a little higher than normal when he said that and he grabbed Thorin's cheeks to give them a little squeeze. </p><p>"Oh, I could cuddle you forever but let's get down to serious business!" The hobbit straightened up and looked earnestly into his cat's blue eyes. Thorin stared back, unaware of what was to come.</p><p>"You have to stop me from ever drinking again!" Bilbo propped his elbow on his thigh and put his head in his hand. </p><p>"I mean it, I won't drink again. Just so you know, I used to be really good with alcohol, I could even last longer than some dwarves, I was that good!"</p><p>If he could have, Thorin would have laughed out loud now.</p><p>He only saw Bilbo drink once. Only once, but it was enough to know that the hobbit could not handle a bit of alcohol. One day he would tell Bilbo that.</p><p>"But Hamfast really messed me up. I hope he has as bad a hangover as I do!” Bilbo added some firewood and leaned against the chair behind him.</p><p>"But it will be hard to escape the booze with all the social events. I vaguely remember Hamfast inviting me to a feast at the Green Dragon next week" Bilbo frowned and thought hard to see if he was remembering correctly, but last night was only vaguely in his mind.</p><p>“Damn it Thorin, why are hobbits such social creatures?” he exhaled heavily. “I miss being among dwarves. Not that they are not social beings. But everything there was a bit more unconventional. And if you did something clumsy or strange, it wasn't immediately the number one topic of conversation.” Bilbo looked into the fire again.</p><p>Thorin knew that Bilbo had never really been among dwarves. He knew the Company and that was all of them. God knows, the hobbit had no idea how exhausting dwarf culture could be. They may not like to gossip as much as hobbits, but there were just as many dwarven customs and obligations to uphold.</p><p>The hobbit stretched and yawned as he did so. </p><p>"Shall we go to sleep? I've slept all day, and I'm guessing you have too, but I still feel very tired, so shall we?" He patted his knees before standing up and stretching again. Slowly he trotted back to the bedroom and Thorin followed. </p><p>Bilbo got ready for bed while Thorin chose his place in bed and made himself comfortable.</p><p>When the hobbit returned, he arranged himself around the cat and cuddled him a little more before he slowly fell asleep.</p><p>Thorin stayed awake a little longer and watched the hobbit in front of him.</p><p>Bilbo was no longer the same, but neither was Thorin. </p><p>The hobbit would probably never go back to Erebor, but Thorin was still here. And perhaps this was Thorin's only chance to ever be happy with Bilbo, or at least to ever make Bilbo happy. </p><p>He was a cat, but maybe that would help him. If he stood before Bilbo as a dwarf, everything would be a lot more complicated.  The communication between the two was never the best, Thorin knew that.</p><p>But as a cat he didn't have to worry about that anymore. The last weeks already showed that they were a perfect team as cat and hobbit. </p><p>And damn it all, Thorin was happier as a cat in the Shire than as a dwarf king in Erebor! </p><p>If that was the only way to be happy with Bilbo, then he didn't want to be a dwarf anymore. </p><p>Even though Thorin had never imagined a platonic relationship with Bilbo, but better platonic than nothing.</p><p>Bilbo slept peacefully and Thorin smiled to himself. </p><p>All this was a thousand times better than sitting lonely on Erebor's throne.</p><p>The others would manage without him. Fíli would be able to cope. Thorin decided that he didn't want to go back. </p><p>Maybe Gandalf would change him back, maybe not. If he ever became a dwarf again, they would have to drag him out of Bag End by force to bring him back to Erebor! And even if they did, he would come back. </p><p>This was home. His place was at Bilbo's side.</p><p>Thorin snuggled up to Bilbo and closed his eyes contentedly. Slowly he slipped into happy dreams.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely dawn when Thorin opened his eyes and slowly stretched. </p><p>Bilbo was still asleep, his curls hung in his face and he squeaked a little when he breathed out. For Thorin, that was the cutest thing ever.</p><p>The cat rose and slowly clambered down from the bed. He wanted to surprise Bilbo, so he decided to get some flowers, as the hobbit was almost obsessed with plants, which Thorin had noticed in the last few weeks.</p><p>He jumped onto the windowsill of the open bedroom window and slowly slipped out. </p><p>Outside, the rising sun made everything glow red and the wind blew freshly against Thorin's face. </p><p>He jumped down and walked around in the grass, thinking about which flowers would be beautiful.</p><p>Thorin walked aimlessly until he stood in front of blue flowers. They were small but beautiful.</p><p> Thorin tried to remember the name, but he couldn`t. If only he had listened to Bilbo a little better when he was telling him about plants.</p><p>Still, he decided to take them with him. He tore the flowers off the stem until he had a small bundle in his mouth and strode back to the house and in through the window again. </p><p>Bilbo was still asleep, and Thorin was able to plod light-heartedly slowly into the kitchen, where he carefully dropped the flowers into the empty vase on the table. </p><p>Luckily for him, Bilbo had emptied the vase before he went to Hamfast, as the flowers inside were beginning to wither.</p><p>The flowers looked beautiful in their new place and Thorin was a little proud of himself for coming up with this sweet idea all by himself. Bilbo would certainly be pleased.</p><p>Now he only had to wait for the hobbit. But he didn't wake up too soon. </p><p>The sun had already risen completely and outside it was blooming with life when Thorin finally heard a sign of life from Bilbo. </p><p>It was terrible to wait for someone when you had so much anticipation.</p><p>Bilbo first trotted past the kitchen to the bathroom. Thorin knew this but was still a little disappointed that the hobbit did not come to him first. </p><p>The cat sat on the kitchen table and stared intently at the door. Bilbo did not notice and took his time in the bathroom.</p><p>Thorin waited, for him it felt like an eternity even if Bilbo was probably only gone for a few minutes.</p><p>When Bilbo finally stepped into the kitchen, he didn't notice the flowers.</p><p>Thorin was a little frustrated. The hobbit ran to the cupboard to get a glass and drink some water. Only then did he turn around and look at the cat strangely.</p><p>“I can't remember the last time I woke up alone. What's wrong with you that you just get up without me?” Bilbo came to the table and sat down in his usual chair, gently stroking Thorin over the head. <br/>Thorin purred in response and rose to brush against the vase of flowers, so that the hobbit could finally turn his attention to it.</p><p>Bilbo finally noticed the flowers and frowned. </p><p>"Did you get these?" he looked at the flowers a little and brushed over the blue blossoms. </p><p>"I didn't know cats brought flowers. And such beautiful ones at that. They're forget-me-nots." </p><p>Bilbo gripped the blossoms a little tighter and examined them more closely, his smile disappearing and all that remained was a grim look, which now turned to Thorin.</p><p>“Did you seriously rip my flowers out of the garden and bring them in here?!" </p><p>Bilbo's serious and somewhat angry voice made Thorin realise for the first time that he had never left the garden of Bag End. </p><p>He had accidentally pulled out Bilbo's carefully planted flowers and brought them here. Bilbo would kill him.</p><p>Thorin froze and waited for his death, but the hobbit just dropped back into his chair and stared at the ceiling. </p><p>"I'm sure you meant no harm." He lowered his head again and looked at the flowers. "Besides, you're right, they do look good in here. At least then I won't have to worry about what else to put in the vase."</p><p>Bilbo stroked him once more on the head before he went to get breakfast.</p><p>Thorin decided that this surprise had not entirely failed. But the plan needed improvement. </p><p>Next time he would bring flowers from other gardens. Perhaps Bilbo would even be most pleased if Thorin stole the beloved flowers from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins´s garden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gandalf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe, just maybe, it was not a bad idea to go to Erebor. The dwarves seemed to suspect nothing and really thought that the king and his bodyguard had been kidnapped. Actually kidnapped, not taken away by Gandalf in some way.</p><p>The Company welcomed them into the hall and everyone was happy that the three had arrived. They all cheered Gandalf, which really made him relax a little. No one would try to kill him yet. Not like Tauriel. And since Kíli was cheering too, she didn't seem to have told him. That made some things way easier.</p><p>Gandalf nevertheless hid behind Elrond until he shooed him away. But as soon as the wizard stepped out from behind the elf, the little fat bald cat caught his eye.</p><p>He couldn't help smiling. It was just too good.</p><p>He stood right in front of Dwalin, CAT Dwalin, and stared at him with the same intense gaze as the cat did. Gandalf noticed how Elrond also stepped a little nearer and took a closer look at the cat.</p><p>Before Elrond could say anything, he was unfortunately drawn into another conversation and Ori took the opportunity to go to Gandalf and his cat.</p><p>“I see you have found each other again.” The dwarf lifted the cat up, but still did not take his eyes off the wizard.</p><p>“Well, Dwalin, did you miss Gandalf?” Ori pressed himself against his cat's cheek and swayed him a little.</p><p>Gandalf could no longer stop grinning. This was better than he had imagined.</p><p>The wizard turned his gaze from the cat to Galadriel and Elrond, who were both trying to catch a glimpse of Dwalin at every available opportunity, but there were very few of them. Apparently, elves were very popular with dwarves lately. Or at least these two were with the Company.</p><p>“Oh God, I hope he did miss me.” His smile was evil but Ori didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"Do you want to pet him?"</p><p>"Oh hell no.  I'm already wounded enough from all that shit."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ori looked at him in wonder. </p><p>“I mean...uhh....the journey! Of course the journey, what else?" His exaggerated laugh was more for Dwalin than anyone else. And Dwalin apparently understood him too, because it seemed as if the cat looked even more grim than before.</p><p>Ori wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Balin, who warmly invited everyone to a feast, after which the urgent matters would be settled.</p><p>Gandalf crept back to Elrond's side.</p><p>The elf tried to look serious, but it was visibly difficult for him. Galadriel was no different. </p><p>"So that was Dwalin." Lady Galadriel tried to speak monotonously, but the hint of a laugh could not be hidden. </p><p>"Ugly isn't he?"</p><p>"Couldn't you do anything about it? I thought you were exaggerating but those bald spots, I mean wow." Elrond didn't even try to stop himself from gossiping and Galadriel joined in. </p><p> </p><p>They continued to talk about the poor cat's appearance as they stepped into the hall. Many dwarves were busy and the three travellers had to be careful not to get knocked down. Without them noticing, they were placed at a table where the rest of the old familiar company also was.</p><p>A celebration began. There was a lot of talk about old times. The dwarves tried their best not to spoil the mood with their own worries. </p><p>In a quieter moment, Ori sat down again with Gandalf and Elrond. But instead of a cat, a dwarf unknown to the wizard was now with him.</p><p>“Gandalf, I want you to meet someone! You once told me that I should take my own happiness into my own hands and not wait for others-" </p><p>Elrond choked and Gandalf hissed softly. "Did I? I don't remember that at all."</p><p>The elf turned away, to cough and laugh. But Gandalf was frozen and also had a certain foreshadowing of what was to come. And he didn't like it at all.</p><p>“Yeah, it's been a while. Anyway, that's my friend." Ori pointed to the dwarf next to him who smiled charmingly. A shiver ran down Gandalf's spine. Elrond refused to turn back.</p><p>“Friend?”</p><p>“uhm, Boyfriend, to be precise.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yes. His name is Walin.” Oris' voice became more nervous as if he thought that Gandalf was not very pleased with the news.</p><p>“His name is what?!” Elrond's head snapped back and both men shouted the question at Ori at the same time. The dwarves flinched a little.</p><p>"Walin. My name is Walin." Said the stranger followed by a nice smile.</p><p>Gandalf regained his composure; Elrond stared a little longer before turning away again. To Galadriel, to be precise.</p><p>“I am happy for you. Really, it's so nice to see you happy. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have something to talk about.”</p><p>"Yes, of course." Uncertainly, Ori stood up again. Gandalf gave him a last smile to make him feel more secure before they left.</p><p>The two men turned to each other at the same time. </p><p>"Okay, I didn't expect that."</p><p>"Do you still think your plan is great? Poor Dwalin gets to watch this all the time without being able to do anything about it!" hissed Elrond, who now seemed to be emotionally affected himself by how the whole cat thing had escalated. </p><p>"Listen to me first! I have a plan. Everything will be alright!" The wizard took a deep breath before quietly explaining, "We'll do it like this, I'll go to Radagast and get a magical cure for that dwarf, what's his name..."  </p><p>"Walin" </p><p>"yes! Walin, terrible name, who calls a dwarf that, please? Well anyway, to turn Walin into a mouse..."</p><p>The two sat there like conspiracy theorists and hatched their plan. Galadriel, who was a little further away, didn't like it, so she went back to them. </p><p>“Who shall be turned into a mouse and you won't turn anyone into anything anymore!" Gandalf cursed the elf ears but nodded resignedly.</p><p>“His name is Walin. He has taken Dwalin's spot and ruined Gandalf's plan," the elf explained. Galadriel nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Yes, he ruined everything, but luckily, I have more than one plan, since I can't turn him into a mouse, we'll just start a war...” </p><p>The two men leaned closer again and Galadriel could not believe that Elrond was really listening to all this and taking it seriously. As if it was an option to do more harm than already.</p><p>"We will not start a war!" She put her foot down and the wizard fell silent.</p><p>"We're not going to kill anyone or turn anyone or anything!" She gave them both one last warning look before going back to Balin and Fíli, who were both eagerly waiting for her.</p><p>"Okay, then no war and no transformation. How about this then: We train Dwalin to kill dwarves! Then he can take care of the problem on his own!"</p><p>"Nice, but we're only here for a day and both you and I want to get back to Rivendell as soon as possible, so that's not an option either."</p><p>“Damn it!” Gandalf ran out of ideas and his plan of solved love problems fell to pieces before his eyes. Now Dwalin would really kill him when he turned back.</p><p>The wizard and the elf had no more time to think about ways out and in all the heat Gandalf did not even think about what he would tell the dwarves about Thorin and Dwalin. Now he had to act spontaneously, because Balin called the Company and the three travellers together into a meeting room. </p><p>On the large table lay the remains of Thorin and Dwalin and Gandalf swallowed hard when he saw them. This was going to be harder to explain than he had hoped.</p><p>"Unfortunately, we have to ask for your help, even though I would have liked to welcome you as guests.” Balin turned to the clothes and the crown on the table. </p><p>"This is all that was found belonging to Thorin and Dwalin. We haven't seen them for days and thought they just locked themselves in their rooms again and drank. But when we stepped into Thorin's room, there was no one there. Just these things hidden in a closet."</p><p>The gazes of the dwarves lowered. They were all worried except Ori, whose gaze Gandalf could not quite interpret. The younger dwarf gritted his teeth and looked focused at the door. As if he were just passing the time here.</p><p>“Tauriel and Thranduil refuse to help us. They said they have no right to interfere in these matters. Nevertheless, they did not want to explain themselves.” Fíli explained with a quick glance at his brother, who was staring fixedly at the table.</p><p>Galadriel studied the remains, lifting the clothes carefully, as if really thinking about what had happened. Then she stepped away from the table again and gave Gandalf a look that prompted him to say something. Elrond saw this and did the same.</p><p>The wizard regretted ever talking to Elrond.</p><p>"Can you help us?" Nori's voice was cautious, like that of a harmed child, and Gandalf felt bad to be responsible for this suffering.</p><p>He tried to speak. He really tried. But no sound would come out of his throat. Even after clearing his throat several times, nothing came. And Gandalf couldn't look at Elrond's gaze any longer, this was hard enough as it was, he didn't need the Elf smiling so gleefully.</p><p>“You know, I think we're a little bit powerless here." Gandalf looked back and forth between Elrond and Galadriel and then back to the Company. "We came to see if the kingdom was suffering but it all seems quite well. You do not need us at all. You shouldn't be worried anyway."</p><p>"Why not?" several asked him at the same time and Gandalf looked helpfully at Elrond before a flash of inspiration hit him. Uncertainty turned to mischief and unease entered the Elf's eyes. He knew nothing good was going to happen here.</p><p>"You know, Elves..." a broad grin turned towards Elrond and Galadriel recoiled slightly. "Elves have the ability to sense evil." </p><p>Everyone turned to Elrond, who just looked extremely dumbfounded at the wizard, not knowing what the old man was talking about. But what choice did he have but to agree.</p><p>"Gandalf here is right. From the moment I entered Erebor I knew there was nothing bad going on. I don't know what's wrong with these two, but they are in no danger." he said through gritted teeth, and in one corner of the room a cat hissed menacingly, but only the three travellers heard and ignored it.</p><p>Now everyone turned to Galadriel, who simply nodded in agreement. She did not want to interfere in this conversation and provoke an argument.</p><p>Balin breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"But where are they then?" asked Kíli reasonably. </p><p>Gandalf laughed briefly before sharing his joke with the others, "They must have gone to Bilbo to get him back. Just decided to do so in their drunken state."</p><p>All eyes were on him, but he was the only one laughing. </p><p>Galadriel did not laugh because she wanted to stay out of it. The elf already regretted being there, so she didn't need to join in. </p><p>Elrond did not laugh because he was still angry, and it was not a joke but a half-truth. At least one of the dwarves was in Bag End, voluntarily or not is another matter. </p><p>The Company did not laugh because they did not understand that it was a joke. </p><p>They all took it seriously and accordingly all hell broke loose as angry dwarves cursed their king and Dwalin and Balin promised to kill them both personally if he ever got his hands on them.</p><p>It may not have been seen, but Elrond gave Gandalf a smack on the back of the head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dwalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwalin looked at the dwarves' rage. He had already given up speaking out, no one heard him anyway, and if they did, they ignored him. Besides, they wouldn`t understand him either. </p><p>Dumbfounded, he listened to his brother talking about the disinheritance of Dwalin and how he would kill both dwarves with his own hands and that someone would have to leave for Bag End immediately to look for them. </p><p>The latter was really interesting. But Dwalin was not the only one who was particularly concerned by the white-haired dwarf's statement. </p><p>Gandalf received another smack on the head from Elrond as Balin spoke. Dwalin noticed that the wizard had already been hit before, but he was the only one who noticed that. Except Galadriel, of course, who herself had had enough of their childish play.</p><p>Dwalin saw Elrond whispering something in anger, or more silently shouting, and Gandalf sighing and then trying to interrupt the dwarves somehow and get their attention.</p><p>But the dwarves would not be interrupted - instead they were debating who would go into the Shire.</p><p>Only a short time later the decision was made: Balin would go himself, together with Kíli, Óin and Glóin. </p><p>Meanwhile, Gandalf was getting more and more panicky. Dwalin could literally see all his plans going up in flames.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go there? I doubt very much that they are in Bag End. Especially since I was just making a joke.” Gandalf finally managed to say something, even though it was almost too late.</p><p>"Why not? You and Elrond said yourselves that they were not in danger, yet they are gone, and no one can find them here. The only place they could still go, or go to in their drunken state, would be Bag End."</p><p>With that, Balin shooed out that part of the Company that would leave for the Shire at dawn. The others followed motivated to help with the packing. </p><p>This situation taught Dwalin that he really had to stop drinking. Or he would never get rid of this image. </p><p>Elrond learned not to trust Gandalf and not to get involved in his affairs and Galadriel asked herself why she wanted to come here in the first place.</p><p>Ori, who was one of the last to leave the room, knew that Dwalin would have never gone to Bag End. Why should he? Dwalin and Thorin were a couple, what were they doing with Bilbo? The hobbit was as hopelessly in love as Ori himself. Unless they both wanted to show Bilbo how happy they were together and put him in the same pain as Ori. </p><p> </p><p>A new day dawned, and both the Company and the three travellers were ready to leave. </p><p>Galadriel and Elrond wanted to leave as soon as possible, as this whole thing was too ridiculous to bother with. </p><p>Gandalf was still struggling with himself. There was no way to stop the dwarves from travelling, but at least there was some peace in the kingdom now that they were no longer expected to die. One good thing had come out of their journey to Erebor. </p><p>But the wizard was not entirely happy that the dwarves now wanted to go to Bag End. Gandalf did not quite know what he expected Bilbo's reaction to be. Perhaps he hoped that Thorin and Bilbo would simply forget that he was behind it and they would live happily ever after in love. But now, even that hope was extinguished. </p><p>If the dwarves came to Bag End and found out that Gandalf had more to do with it than he said, they would all hunt him down together and he would not get away with it.</p><p>Elrond was right, he shouldn't have done that. He should not have interfered in the dwarves' business.</p><p>The wizard cursed softly and fell into line beside Elrond. They were now all standing again in the large entrance hall from the day before.</p><p>The dwarves were still swearing about Dwalin and Thorin. Ori and his cat just stood by. The younger dwarf was talking to Walin and Cat-Dwalin didn't look quite sure what he should be more upset about: the Company or Ori's relationship.</p><p>Gandalf and Elrond saw this. They both groaned in annoyance and said goodbye to the Company. Ori lowered the cat and said a proper goodbye to Balin and the others. </p><p>Gandalf and Elrond took the opportunity to speak to Dwalin one last time.</p><p>"Listen to me well. I know things don't look quite so successful for you at the moment, but all you have to do is kill Walin!" Gandalf whispered so that no one else but Elrond and Dwalin could hear him.</p><p>Elrond, however, hissed at Gandalf's suggestion, then spoke himself, "You will kill no one, at least not as long as you can avoid it. What you can do, however, is make Walin look like the bad guy. Just pretend that he has hurt you or is mean to you or, even better, that he breaks Ori's things or steals them. No one would believe that a cute little cat would do such mean things. Ori cares a lot about his cat, use that to your advantage!"</p><p>Galadriel called the two back to her and Dwalin was left alone. With that, the three travellers disappeared, closely followed by the mob of angry dwarves who were on their way to Bag End. Dwalin would gladly be there when his brother found nothing but a cat, if Thorin was there at all. But knowing Gandalf as Dwalin did, he had surely brought the king to Bilbo.</p><p>Ori came back, he decided not to walk with the others, but to go back to his work in the library.</p><p>The dwarf picked Dwalin up again and with him in his arms he went to his work. </p><p> </p><p>Dwalin thought long and hard about Gandalf's and Elrond's words. The way they two spoke, made it sound like he would turn back into a dwarf on his own, but the way they spoke made it also sound like it would take a while until then.</p><p>So, it would be worth it to eliminate Walin. Of course, he didn't want to destroy Ori's happiness, but if he had the chance to make Ori happy himself, he would accept hurting the younger dwarf, at least for a short time.</p><p>But killing the dwarf would be difficult. It would be best in the long-term, but with his small, as he was told, cute teeth and claws, he would hardly be able to do it. So, Elrond's plan would be more doable after all.</p><p>Dwalin stretched extensively on the table and turned to Ori. The cat had taken pleasure in watching the dwarf at work. Ori looked so peaceful and lovely. How concentrated he was reading or writing, Dwalin wanted nothing better to look at than that.  </p><p>The cat got up and walked slowly to Ori's workplace. Then he dropped right down on the papers in front of the dwarf and stared at him expectantly. </p><p>Dwalin learned a few weeks ago that if he interrupted Ori's work, he would get a playfully annoyed look and a petting session. </p><p>And Dwalin loved it as much as Ori did.</p><p>As always, the dwarf snorted and rolled his eyes, but then immediately began to scratch the cat's chin. Dwalin rolled onto his back and purred loudly as Ori scratched his belly. </p><p>This was life. Dwalin was firmly convinced that only as a cat petting could feel so good. If he were a dwarf, he would not enjoy it so much. At least that's what he believed.</p><p>It was probably only a few minutes, not nearly enough for Dwalin, when Ori stopped and turned away from him.</p><p>Walin had come. </p><p>Dwalin did not hear it in his daze. He was all the more annoyed now that the bothering dwarf had surprised him and taken away his moment with Ori.</p><p>And there they were. If one didn't look closely, one would have thought they were newly in love.</p><p>But Dwalin knew better. Ori seemed different. The dwarf looked as if he was forcing himself to be happy. Was it because of Dwalin that he was doing this? Did he really think that was his only chance for happiness?</p><p>Dwalin gritted his teeth. He would get rid of Walin no matter what.</p><p>But what would be the best way?</p><p>He could pretend that Walin was hurting him. Pain was always the best to work with. </p><p>He would just have to wait until Walin tried to stroke him again. Then he could play hurt. </p><p>And then Ori would finally send the damned dwarf away and he would belong to Dwalin again...if he ever turned into a dwarf again.</p><p>Dwalin was too deep in thought to hear Ori and Walin's conversation, but what he did pick up, or rather what brought him back to reality, was the word date.</p><p>"Is our date still on for tonight?" the strange dwarf whispered and Ori just nodded cautiously. </p><p>"Fine, I'll pick you up and then I'll make you forget all about that stupid Dwalin." </p><p>First of all, that was offensive. But Walin's dirty smile was even worse. He would certainly not allow this date! </p><p>Walin kissed Ori on the forehead and said goodbye, the younger dwarf watched him for a while until he turned back to his work, only to find that his cat was lying on it.</p><p>Ori tried to shoo him away, but the cat meowed in protest. Right now, Dwalin refused to be pushed aside like that.</p><p>The dwarf seemed more and more annoyed, but so was the cat. No one seemed to want to give up and when Ori tried to push the cat off his papers with a little more force, it happened: Dwalin's claws brushed against him. </p><p>Ori cried out briefly, probably more out of shock than pain, but for Dwalin it still meant that he had just hurt the younger one.</p><p>They both froze. Dwalin stared at the dwarf, frightened by his own uncontrolled act, and Ori stared at the wound, watching as blood slowly poured from it.</p><p>Then Ori looked at his cat, his eyes cold. He went to get a bandage and left Dwalin sitting alone. </p><p>The cat followed after a short wait, unsure if he even had the right to run after the dwarf.</p><p>There was a dwarf in the first aid station whom neither of them knew, Oín had gone with Balin. But Ori didn't care much, he knew how to help himself.</p><p>So, he took a bandage from one of the many cupboards, cut it a bit and bandaged his wound. Dwalin looked at him from a distance. He didn't want to get too close to the dwarf, he felt too guilty for that.</p><p>Ori took a deep breath and then turned back to his cat. He knew it wasn't unusual for cats to scratch, but he didn't think his little Dwalin was that aggressive. But now that he looked at his cat, Dwalin looked terribly sorry and Ori just couldn't be angry with him.</p><p>Maybe it really was just an accident and the cat didn't mean it. Ori smiled gently and lifted Dwalin up so that they were at eye level. </p><p>"Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me. Because that hurts, and not just because of the wound." Then he cuddled his cat and went to join the rest of the remaining Company for lunch.</p><p>There was still a rather aggressive mood among the others, as they were now all firmly convinced that Thorin and Dwalin were with Bilbo. </p><p>Ori did not interfere and ate in peace. Dwalin did the same, but inside he was boiling, because all the time he was hearing insults and death threats directed at him for something he couldn't do anything about.</p><p>After the meal, everything was as usual; Ori worked and Dwalin watched him doing so.</p><p>After a while Ori stretched and picked up Dwalin to walk with him to his room. </p><p>Then he put the cat down on his bed and turned to his wardrobe.</p><p>It hit Dwalin like a bolt from the blue; Ori would be going out with Walin tonight. He wanted to prevent this, but how?</p><p>Panic-stricken, he began to meow, somehow trying to attract Ori's attention. The dwarf turned around again and eyed his cat anxiously.</p><p>"Is everything all right? Are you hurt?" Concern was in his voice and Dwalin felt guilty again.  But he kept shouting. Dwalin did not know what else to do. </p><p>But a knock on the door drew Ori's attention away. The dwarf got up and opened the door, but immediately returned to his cat.</p><p>Walin stood behind Ori and eyed the cat in confusion. Dwalin continued to shout and Ori began to stroke him gently. </p><p>It felt good and in any other moment he would enjoy it but he had a mission, he had to stop this date!</p><p>He couldn't help meowing loudly and throwing a hiss or two in Walin's direction, but when Ori suddenly scratched a perfect spot, Dwalin involuntarily dropped and purred. </p><p>The damned cat side came through and he couldn't stop it. The dwarf continued to scratch and Dwalin felt the tiredness and calmness overtake him. He tried to fight it, but he couldn´t.</p><p>Slowly he fell asleep, cursing Gandalf once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Thorin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo liked the new flowers much more than the ones from his own garden. This was mainly because after a few days he noticed that those flowers belonged to Lobelia.</p><p>Thorin thought about a plan for a long time, how he could steal them unnoticed and in the end he even succeeded. At dawn he set out and like a shadow he snatched them from the earth and crept back to Bilbo.</p><p>Now Lobelia was shouting at anyone who got too close, for her beloved flowers were gone. </p><p>Bilbo was indeed very pleased, but he still moved the vase to his bedroom. The fear was too great that Lobelia would simply come rushing in and immediately discover her flowers. The hobbit really didn't want to die through her hands and especially not for flowers.</p><p>Thorin's new problem was to find other ways to show his affection for Bilbo. The former dwarf was never the most creative, nor had he had much time to deal with love in his previous life, so now he lacked ideas.</p><p>It wasn't as if he could just walk into a smithy or braid the hobbit's hair. The latter would have been more difficult anyway, as Bilbo regularly cut his hair, much to Thorin's distress. It had to be something that a cat could do. And that was apparently not much more than looking cute, cuddling and bringing flowers. He couldn't do the latter every day, after all Bilbo didn't need new flowers on a daily basis.</p><p>Thorin was pondering sitting in Bilbo's chair when the hobbit went to the door with a basket. The cat noticed quickly enough to jump up and rush through the door. Somehow Thorin had the feeling that Bilbo wanted to go out with him less and less. As if it's so crazy to run around with your cat and do everything with it!</p><p>Bilbo sighed and locked the door behind him, Thorin also huffed. The hobbit had no choice but to go to the market with his cat to do his daily shopping. Even if he would have preferred not to notice the curious and puzzled looks of his neighbours.</p><p>He had become uncomfortable going out with Thorin. He was not the only one in Hobbiton with a cat, but he was the only one who travelled with it permanently. People sometimes wrote him off as the crazy cat owner. But he just couldn't stop Thorin from following.</p><p>Maybe Gandalf had accidentally turned a dog into a cat and wanted to make the evidence disappear. That would have made more sense than a cat that followed him wherever he went.</p><p>Bilbo examined the vegetables at some stands, ignoring the cat that stroked his legs, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a warm smile. Unfortunately, he didn't really know the woman. </p><p>"Hullo Bilbo, how are you? I haven't seen you for so long. I see you have a cat now. I got me one too..." she kept talking but Bilbo was not quite present in the conversation, he was still trying to find out who she was without being rude. In dark corners of his brain the name Daisy appeared and it seemed to fit her somewhat. </p><p>The stranger stopped talking about her cat and Bilbo rejoined the conversation. </p><p>"You have a cat too?" a slight smile came to his lips as he looked at Thorin for a moment. "Tell me, does your cat also bring you flowers and never leaves your side?" </p><p>The woman seemed a little surprised by the question, but she answered anyway. "Oh no. I wish it were so. My little Tim only brings me dead mice and sometimes birds." she shuddered before continuing.</p><p> "And staying by my side is an odd thing to say, too. Sometimes I don't see him for days. But that's the way it is with these animals." A warm smile followed again and Bilbo returned it.</p><p>"Yes, you're probably right. If you'll excuse me, I have a tea date." </p><p>He didn't have a tea date, but he had nothing more to say to the woman, so he said goodbye with a nod and slowly made his way through the mass of Hobbits. Thorin followed, of course.</p><p>Thorin made a mental note of what had been said. He couldn't act like a dwarf, but he could act like a cat, and that apparently meant dead animals and hiding for days. Surely, he could manage that. </p><p>As Thorin would later discover, he had drawn the wrong gist from the conversation and apparently completely misinterpreted what Hobbits wanted from their pets.</p><p> </p><p>Bag End was warm and cosy and the cat loved to find a place to sleep in the sun's rays. But he didn't have time to look for such a place now, he had to work! He needed to show his affection in a cat fashion.</p><p>Bilbo was cooking something too delicious to even want to leave the house, but Thorin left himself no choice. He jumped out of Bilbo's bedroom window once more, clambered to the fence and jumped over it into the wide world.</p><p>As Thorin understood it, he had to bring a dead animal. Mostly mice, but sometimes also birds, the woman said.</p><p>Maybe it depended on how strong one's love was. The more one loved the bigger the animal. That sounded reasonable to Thorin and he immediately set out to find something worthy of his feelings for Bilbo. But there was certainly no Balrog around, and as a cat it would be difficult to kill such a thing anyway. </p><p>But there! In front of Thorin at the edge of the country lane, there sat a worthy opponent! </p><p>The cat ducked, not wanting to be seen immediately, as his opponent seemed very nimble. </p><p>Bilbo would certainly be proud of him. </p><p>Slowly he crept through the tall grass, his eyes always fixed, he had become one with the predator he now embodied. That was probably not what Gandalf had in mind when he turned Thorin into a cat, but Thorin couldn't help that.</p><p> </p><p>Bilbo sat uneasily in his chair by the fire. It was already dark outside and inside, too, the blazing flames were all that lit up the room. The hobbit fixed his gaze on the play of lights on one wall, clenching and unclenching his hands again and again into fists. His feet were tapping on the floor all the time. He was too restless; he couldn't help himself.</p><p>Thorin had been missing for two days now. At first Bilbo thought he was simply not hungry and therefore did not come to eat, but when he did not lie in bed with him at night either, the hobbit was afraid.</p><p>The next day he did not come back either. The second night Bilbo didn't sleep a wink. </p><p>He hadn't expected that stupid cat to get him down so badly. But he promised himself that if anyone had done anything to his Thorin, he would murder them with his own hands. No matter if it was a hobbit or an orc or a wizard!</p><p>He asked his neighbours, but no one had seen the cat. There was nothing to be found on the paths either. Bilbo spent almost the whole day wandering around, but it was no use.<br/>Thorin was gone. </p><p>Bilbo laughed at the irony of losing another Thorin, but he still could not stop the tears. </p><p>So there he sat, alone in the dark, crying. As he had done before the cat came into his life. </p><p>He wiped his eyes, tried to calm down a little, but only succeeded moderately. The fire was losing power and Bilbo decided it was time to get some sleep, even if the chances were limited.</p><p>He got ready and as he laid under the blanket, he felt a chill he hadn't known for a long time. He was lonely. </p><p>Even though Thorin was only a cat, he missed him terribly and even though he had comparatively little mass, the bed felt much colder to Bilbo.</p><p>Since when did loneliness bother him so much? He had lived like this for the last five years, so why was it so hard now?</p><p>Bilbo didn't know how much longer he was awake, or how much longer he cried, but at some point, sleep overcame him and he drifted off into unpleasant dreams about Erebor.</p><p>When Bilbo opened his eyes, the sun was already in the sky, the light was shining into the room and a pleasant warmth could be felt. Bilbo would have enjoyed it, he really would have enjoyed it, if there hadn't been a dead hare on his bed.</p><p>So instead of enjoying the warmth and recovering from his nightmare, he started screaming and fell out of bed. He crawled as fast as he could to the other side of the room, his eyes still on the hare, until his back hit the wall and he couldn't go any further.</p><p>He fell silent and, breathing heavily, stared down at the thing on his bed. When something moved in the corner of his eye, he didn't know if it was fast or slow, he started screaming again and held his arms protectively in front of his face.</p><p>But all that hit him was soft black fur brushing against his legs. </p><p>When Bilbo looked up, Thorin was sitting there. A bit of dirt was stuck to his face and his fur was fuzzy, but it was still Thorin.</p><p>Bilbo put his hand on his heart, trying to calm down a little. This was clearly too much for him. </p><p>Thorin brushed against the hobbit and demanded to be cuddled. Bilbo wanted to laugh and cry and snap and hug the cat.</p><p>He decided to lift Thorin onto his lap and hug him for a long time. He rested his chin on the cat's head and bent down once or twice to place a kiss between the ears. </p><p>Thorin had come home and never before had Bilbo been so relieved about anything.</p><p>Yet there was a dead hare in his bed. And slowly Bilbo could guess where it came from and who put it there.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin was really proud of himself. Here he sat, in Bilbo's lap, and even got a kiss on his head. Bilbo must have been really happy about the hare, even if he was a little scared at first. </p><p>Maybe Thorin shouldn't have placed it on the bed, but then again, it might have taken Bilbo ages to find it, and it had taken Thorin days to defeat that hare.</p><p>The cat snuggled into Bilbo's arms, enjoying the affection and well-deserved love, before Bilbo ran him down again and staggered to the bed.</p><p>Thorin followed light-footedly, for now he had truly mastered being a cat. </p><p>Bilbo stood with his arms on his hips and looked at the hare. Then he took a deep breath, looked down at Thorin, started laughing and left the room.</p><p>Thorin did not quite know how to interpret this. Was the hare perhaps too little for Bilbo? Or did he not like rabbits at all? But then again, Bilbo had proudly presented his Rabbit Stew to Thorin only a few weeks ago. So what was the problem now?</p><p>Thorin heard rumbling in the kitchen and as he ran there he saw Bilbo clearing the table and laying out a plane. Then the hobbit went into the bedroom and fetched the rabbit and Thorin knew there would be Rabbit Stew again that evening.</p><p>Bilbo put the animal down and looked at Thorin again. There he just sat. In his usual chair as if nothing had ever happened. Bilbo squatted in front of the cat, now at eye level with the animal.</p><p>"I accept your gift, although I would appreciate it if you would not bring me any more dead animals and especially not put any in my bed! Please stay with the flowers if you really want to get something.</p><p> And don't you dare be away for so long again! You have no idea how many worries I've had."</p><p>Thorn looked at him out of big blue eyes and Bilbo could not be angry. He patted the cat on the head and went back to work.</p><p>Thorin thought about Bilbo's words for a long time. So the hobbit did not want animals, nor that Thorin disappeared for days. The latter one even seemed to have hurt Bilbo and Thorin felt bad about it. He wanted to make Bilbo happy and not hurt him further, as he had already done in his dwarf days.</p><p>Thorin breathed heavily. </p><p>He couldn't behave like a normal cat either, because that would also make Bilbo unhappy, and he couldn't behave like a dwarf either, because that was simply impossible, but he couldn't just be Bilbo's cat either, because then everyone would think the hobbit was crazy. </p><p>And he couldn't just go away and leave Bilbo alone, because that would hurt the hobbit. </p><p>What in Mahal's name should Thorin do to make Bilbo happy then?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dwalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just had three weeks of exams and I`m done with my life and I hope that I find more time to write from now one. Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dwalin awoke from a surprisingly restful sleep, he was alone. Ori and Walin had gone and left him behind. The door was also closed, so the poor cat couldn't even go out and look for them. </p><p>All Dwalin could do was sit anxiously and wait.</p><p>He pawed the floor, looked around the room and decided it was really boring to be alone. He often sat with Ori when he was working and didn't have anything to do, but just watching the dwarf was enough for Dwalin.</p><p>Now it was different. He had to find something else to do and couldn't even leave. The doorknob was too high, even trying would be superfluous.</p><p>And as if boredom wasn't enough, he had to sit here and run through all sorts of scenarios in his head of what Ori was doing and where he was. It drove him crazy. He didn't even know what time it was or how long he had been asleep.</p><p>He would give anything for hands! It was as if the door laughed at him because there was nothing else in the room, except books and a bed. But Dwalin felt too rested to sleep and not desperate enough to read anything about ancient history now.</p><p>Just when he thought boredom could kill, the door opened and in walked none other than Bombur. Dwalin was a little disappointed, as he had hoped for someone quite different to come back.</p><p>But Bombur was a beginning. Better than nobody. And Dwalin could work with it. </p><p>"Hey...cat"</p><p>Dwalin knew that Bombur, just like the others, still couldn't quite handle his name. Most of them just thought it was weird that Ori owned a cat, with the name of his so-called secret love.</p><p>"Ori asked me to look after you. If you're still alive and all. You know?"</p><p>Bombur looked like he was waiting for an answer. Dwalin just stared at him. There was a really awkward silence in the room.</p><p>The dwarf cleared his throat before speaking again. "Are you hungry? I was just about to make dinner and I thought of you again." </p><p>It sounded weirder than it was intended, and Dwalin became painfully aware of two things: if he became a dwarf again, all his hard-earned muscles would be fat, at least his lack of exercise and eating habits strongly suggested, and that Bombur was really terrible with cats. </p><p>But Dwalin could work with it!</p><p>He meowed, jumped up from his place on the ground and brushed through Bombur's legs, even when Bombur tried to get away from Dwalin.</p><p>The cat scratched at the door and looked up at the dwarf, waiting. Bombur opened the door and immediately Dwalin ran out, leaving a confused Bombur behind.</p><p>He was a little sorry to leave one of his closest friends standing there without knowing what was going on. But Dwalin had a mission and it was called Ori! </p><p>He could still hear Bombur shouting his name. Not just cat, but his name. But the chubby dwarf wasn't fast enough to catch up with the cat and it wasn't long before Bombur had no chance to see in which direction Dwalin had run.</p><p>His first destination was the library, even if Dwalin very much hoped that Ori would not go there for a date. </p><p>The doors were open and Dwalin marched in cautiously, only to find no one he knew. He breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time concern grew within him. Where was Ori if not here?</p><p>He stumbled back into the corridors of Erbor only to hear Bombur's voice echoing in the distance. </p><p>What were Ori's favourite places other than the library? The kitchen! But that's where Bombur was coming from and it didn't sound like Ori had just been there.</p><p>Uncoordinated and a little lost, the cat stumbled through the area. He had been glued to Ori for weeks and yet he couldn't think of more than two places.</p><p>Of course, he had been to more places with Ori, but they were all not really special. Ori liked to roam around Dale, but Dwalin didn't think the dwarf would be there now. Then again, Dwalin didn't know what time it was. </p><p>But Ori left in the evening, therefore, it was either night or day again, which would mean that Ori had slept either not at all, or at Walin's, or worst of all, not at all at Walin's.</p><p>Dwalin shook himself. The last thing his poor heart needed now was intimacy between Ori and the stranger.</p><p>As bad as the thought was, however, that the younger dwarf was at Walin`s was very possible indeed.</p><p>The cat sighed inwardly as he looked around. Dwalin realised that he did not really know where Walin lived. He thought he had no choice but to wander the corridors of Erebor when he heard Bombur again. The poor dwarf was completely out of breath, but very close to Dwalin. </p><p>The cat crept behind a pillar, avoiding being seen by the dwarf. </p><p>"Dwalin? Dwalin, where have you gone? Ori is going to kill me! Oh Mahal, I don't want to go to Ori and tell him I've lost his cat..." Then the dwarf sighed heavily before running on. </p><p>For Dwalin, this resulted in a change of plan: he would simply follow Bombur. He would eventually run to Ori and then bam! Dwalin could attach himself to him again and never let go. </p><p>What sounded so good, nevertheless took an eternity. </p><p>Bombur really didn't want to go to Ori and tell him that Dwalin was gone. So the dwarf decided to search the whole of Erebor first, only to sob desperately and march to Ori.</p><p>Dwalin kept his distance and followed slowly. The dwarf finally stopped in front of a door that was unfamiliar to Dwalin. This was definitely Walin's home.</p><p>The cat tried to peek out from behind the pillar to get a better look at who was coming out of the door, when Bombur looked in his direction one last time. The dwarf had already formed his hand into a fist to knock on the door, but stopped at the sight of the cat.</p><p>"DWALIN!" Bombur shouted loudly and Dwalin thought the whole of Erebor had heard. Then the dwarf ran in his direction and continued shouting. </p><p>"Thank Mahal! You're back!" He hadn't really quietened down and Dwalin didn't quite know what to do when the door Bombur was about to knock on was suddenly ripped open and Ori ran out in a panic. </p><p>Dwalin couldn't dodge, Bombur just grabbed him and held him tightly in his arms. The dwarf probably didn't notice that Ori had stepped out until the younger one started talking. </p><p>"Bombur is Dwalin back? Where is he? Is he hurt?" Ori had panic written all over his face. The sight hurt Dwalin, even he could tell that the younger dwarf wasn`t talking about his cat. </p><p>Walin too stepped out of the room. He carefully touched Ori on the shoulders and also looked expectantly at Bombur. Bombur, however, shrank a little inside himself. Even he realised that he had given the younger one false hope.</p><p>"Cat Dwalin not...I'm sorry Ori. He ran away and I looked for him but couldn't find him and then I wanted to tell you and suddenly he was there, and I just screamed. I should have known that under the current circumstances it's not wise to just shout his name."</p><p>"Oh..." Ori looked down and bit his lip. Dwalin, meanwhile, was dying inside.</p><p>Walin tried to say something, but Ori broke away from his grip and quietly said goodbye. Then he went to Bombur, he carefully took his cat and left them both in silence.</p><p>Dwalin knew that the date probably shouldn't have ended now, even if it had been far too long for his taste.</p><p>But Ori was visibly hurt and that hurt Dwalin too. He didn't want to hurt Ori but he didn't want to see him with Walin either. It was moments like these that Dwalin wished he had talked less to Thorin about his feelings and more to Ori. Then he probably wouldn't be a cat now either.</p><p>But now, he could only sit on Ori's lap, when he was back in his room, and do nothing but purr softly.</p><p>The dwarf stared absently into the air, occasionally stroking Dwalin's back. The atmosphere was tense. Dwalin hated it.</p><p>“I miss him.” Ori´s voice was a whisper and his hand barely touched the cat.</p><p>“I haven't seen him in almost two months and I just can't stop missing him.” Dwalin didn't have to look up to know that the dwarf had started crying. “That is so unfair!”</p><p>Yes. It was unfair.  It was unfair that he had to sit here in the body of a fucked up looking cat. It was unfair that a wizard and an elf had nothing better to do but to humiliated him instead of helping him. It was unfair that he had to watch his love fall for someone else. And it was even more unfair, that Ori believed he run off with Thorin. Thorin of all people!</p><p>“Why did he just leave without saying anything? There was so much I wanted to say to him.” Dwalin sat up and placed himself on the bed where Ori was also sitting. The younger one had already completely stopped petting him.</p><p>“Oh God, I'm such an ass!” Ori put his head in his hands. </p><p>That was new. Dwalin didn't quite understand why, after all, he was the one who could have said something all along. So he was actually the ass and not Ori. </p><p>"Walin deserves better than this! I really thought I could get over Dwalin, but when I heard Bombur shouting... I couldn't even think about what to do, I just jumped up and ran. I didn't care about Walin at all.” Ori stared at the floor and shook his head. As if he could not believe his own actions. Dwalin, on the other hand, felt something that he himself was not exactly proud of. A mixture of euphoria and schadenfreude.</p><p>"I should just break up. That would be the best thing for everyone." The dwarf fell back into his bed and Dwalin thought back to the last conversation with Elrond and Gandalf. So much for killing Walin or making him evil. All he had to do was hide and things would take their course.</p><p>Now he had at least one problem less. </p><p>He just had to figure out how to become a dwarf again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thorin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed and Thorin still had no answer to how he should act as a cat. He brought nothing more dead and he did not disappear. But he also no longer followed Bilbo everywhere. It was a small step forward. </p><p>Bilbo looked at him strangely from time to time. The hobbit often expected Thorin to follow, but the cat mostly just stayed put and did his best not to look like it hurt him not to follow.</p><p>Thorin couldn't quite tell if Bilbo liked that. The two of them still spent a lot of time cuddling and Thorin was always in the same room as Bilbo, at least inside the hobbit hole, but the hobbit still sometimes seemed as if he would miss Thorin always hanging around him.</p><p>But Thorin wasn't quite sure yet. Maybe he was just imagining it. </p><p>It was a cosy evening and Bilbo sat in front of the fire of his fireplace. Thorin snuggled up to him and enjoyed being cuddled while the hobbit read one of his books. </p><p>Thorin didn't want to miss anything more than this. </p><p>Sitting here with Bilbo and just being cuddled. No screaming from other dwarves, no fear or worry for his own life. </p><p>It occurred to him a long time ago that he never had a quiet moment with Bilbo during their journey. </p><p>And now he had all the time in the world. No one would come and take him away. No one could ever destroy this. </p><p>Bilbo stretched and Thorin knew it was time to go to bed.</p><p>One last rub over Thorin's head, then the hobbit got up and strolled to the bathroom. The cat did not notice until now, that the fire was almost out.</p><p>They had probably been sitting here for a while.</p><p>Thorin stretched as well and trotted towards the bedroom. He was still firmly convinced that one was tired much faster as a cat. Sometimes he felt as if he could sleep all day.</p><p>And sometimes he had so much energy for short moments, he thought he could run up walls.</p><p>When Bilbo once dropped a glass and it shattered, the shards reflected light that played along the walls. Thorin remembered that Bilbo had completely forgotten to clean up the shards, preferring to play with them and chase Thorin around the hole. </p><p>Well, actually Thorin was chasing the light but the former dwarf didn't quite know what was controlling him. His rational side told him to stop but something inside him was crying out to catch the light, even if it was completely impossible. He was just glad that no one from the Company would ever know that he had done this.</p><p>Bilbo enjoyed every second of this game. Thorin had never heard him laugh so much. That was a good day. And other good days followed. Thorin hoped it wouldn't end. </p><p>He laid down in the soft bed, prepared his place at Bilbo's side. The hobbit, already dressed in his pyjamas, followed him after a short while.</p><p>As always, they lay snuggled together and Thorin listened as Bilbo's breathing grew steadier and the hobbit slowly drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin awoke to a pulling pain in his bones. His body was aching but he didn't quite know why. </p><p>He did not bother to open his eyes. He knew the sun would blind him anyway.</p><p>As always, he stretched extensively. With one paw he touched the wall, with the other he met Bilbo.</p><p>That was strange. Thorin knew that he was lying in the middle of the bed; he could feel Bilbo's belly against his back. But that didn't explain why he could touch the wall, which was so far away from him.</p><p>He pulled back his limbs and tried to turn, but a pulling pain reached his head. Thorin opened his eyes. </p><p>He himself triggered the pain to his own amazement. He leaned on his hair and pulled it down, while at the same time trying to straighten his head.</p><p>He grinned. That hadn't happened to him for a long time. When he still had long hair, he often got caught in it, but with his short cat hair, that wasn't really possible. </p><p>Thorin held the strand of hair in his hand for a long time until he noticed something: It was a long black strand of hair. And it was also a big rough dwarf hand. </p><p>A cry choked in his throat and he jumped up but couldn't hold his weight and fell to the ground at the same time.</p><p>He looked down and saw two hands. His hands. They were his hands! And his raven black hair! Even though it was no longer braided and probably looked very unkempt. He took hold of his head and made sure that the hair was really attached to him. Then he felt his face. There was his pointed nose and his mouth and his unkempt beard. </p><p>His hand landed on his chest and his eyes followed. After the first moment of delight, he quickly realised that he was naked. </p><p>Thorin freezes. He was not simply naked. He was naked in Bilbo Baggins' house. Bilbo Baggins. Who last saw Thorin five years ago. Who thought Thorin hated him. Who thought he had an ordinary cat. </p><p>And said hobbit was also moving just as if he were about to wake up.</p><p>Thorin had no time. Not a second passed before Bilbo opened his eyes. Thorin, still sitting on the ground, was exactly at eye level. For a moment they stared at each other, then Bilbo started screaming and fell out of the other side of the bed. Thorin, to his own amazement, joined in the screaming.</p><p>Silence fell after both of them had backed up against the walls. To his own horror, Thorin noticed that Bilbo's hand was trembling on Sting. In a tidying-up action, the hobbit had placed the sword in the bedroom and left it there right next to the door.</p><p>At least he now knew that Bilbo could very well defend himself.</p><p>"Thorin?!" Bilbo's voice was high and squeaky, Thorin didn't know if it was shock, surprise or fear. It was clearly not joy. He himself did not find his voice so quickly.</p><p>"Why are you sitting in my bedroom?" Bilbo almost whispered. The hobbit cast his eyes over the dwarf once and Thorin noticed how the tips of the hobbit's ears blushed.</p><p>Both were now very aware that Thorin was very naked. </p><p>The dwarf did not know whether he imagined that Bilbo's grip on the sword was tightened or not.</p><p>"I can explain this! And also its not what it looks like." Thorin raised his hands as a sign of peace.</p><p>“Really? Because it looks to me like you were naked in my bed, even though I haven't seen you in five years. I really wonder what your explanation is!” Bilbo got up and looked around the room before looking at Thorin again. He looked tired, but not from sleeplessness.</p><p>“Where are your clothes?"</p><p>“I don't have any.” </p><p>Bilbo opened his mouth several times but could not find the right words to respond to such a thing. After a silence that felt like eternity to Thorin, the hobbit began to speak.</p><p>“So you want me to believe that you came from Erebor to here naked?” Bilbo pointed demonstratively in the direction of the dwarves' home.</p><p>“Yes.” Thorin's voice was small. He felt anything but a king at the moment.</p><p>Bilbo was speechless. But instead of getting upset about the situation, he went to a cupboard and rummaged around in it. From the farthest corner he pulled out a large black jumper. Thorin doubted that it was Bilbo's. The hobbit threw the jumper onto the bed, followed closely by a pair of cloth trousers. </p><p>"Here. Maybe it fits, maybe it doesn't. I need some tea first." and with that the hobbit left, leaving a naked Thorin standing alone.</p><p>The clothes fitted. At least the jumper, even for Thorin it was a bit too big, but the trousers were a bit tight.</p><p>He followed Bilbo into the kitchen, what else could he do? He thought about running out the door, but his pride wouldn't allow it.</p><p>And so he just stood in the doorway, like thousands of other times before. Only this time he had to duck slightly to avoid hitting his head.</p><p>Bilbo leaned against his work surface with a cup of tea. He blew gently to cool the tea, while staring Thorin down.</p><p>“I can really explain this.” </p><p>“Have you seen my cat?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have you seen my cat? He's usually always there but I can't find him anymore. I'm worried. I've grown to love the little bastard.”</p><p>Oh, Mahal, this is going to be cruel!</p><p>Yes listen to me-" he cleared his throat "I was your cat." Thorin pressed his lips into a thin line, waiting for Bilbo to process what he had said.</p><p>The hobbit began to laugh. Not a humorous 'that was fun’ laugh but more one of those manic sick laughs. Thorin felt a chill run down his spine.</p><p>"Ahh, don't joke about that cat Thorin. I would kill for him."</p><p>Thorin didn't quite know whether to be flattered or not, after all there was a real danger that Bilbo would actually kill him right here and now.</p><p>"I'm not joking. This whole thing is Gandalf's doing."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Gandalf. He did this."</p><p>Bilbo rubbed his face with one hand before looking blankly at Thorin again.</p><p>"Thorin. Use. Words. For once in your life, use words to express yourself!" The dwarf did not quite know what was meant by that. He did not consider himself a bad speaker.</p><p>"Well, about two months ago I was sitting with Dwalin in my chambers, we weren't talking about anything in particular, when Gandalf came in and blasted us with some stuff and the next thing I know I'm stuck as a cat in Gandalf's cloak and Dwalin is with me... and then not anymore.” </p><p>“So you're telling me that Gandalf turned you AND Dwalin into cats for no particular reason?  I learned a long time ago that Gandalf doesn't do anything for no reason, so try your explanation again!"</p><p>Thorin exhaled heavily. How could he explain all this without confessing his love for Bilbo?</p><p>All the talk of everlasting love and that he would give anything to tell Bilbo how he felt was somehow easier as a cat. Bilbo did not understand him. But now. He was not dwarf enough to speak his feelings!</p><p>"Please believe me, I don't know why Gandalf did it. He's probably gone mad! Who knows what he has done to Erebor. Or Dwalin!"</p><p>Bilbo's gaze was blank. The hobbit was too smart to just give up now. Thorin knew that. He still wished that Bilbo would just accept what he just said. </p><p>"Okay let me believe this. Gandalf turned you into a cat for no reason...and then dumped you on me? For two months?-" Bilbo stopped. Thorin could practically see Bilbo's brain working. </p><p>The hobbit looked away from the spot on the ground on which he had focused, shock was in his eyes.</p><p>"You followed me into the bathroom." It was only a whisper but it rang in Thorin's ears. Suddenly he was glad that Bilbo was no longer near Sting.</p><p>And he hated himself for not being able to suppress that little immoral smile.</p><p>Bilbo froze, he would certainly have thrown something at Thorin had he found something he could have sacrificed.</p><p>The scream that followed from the hobbit was unnatural. Thorin would have covered his ears if he had not been so shocked. Only vaguely did he understand that Bilbo cursed him and Gandalf and all the dwarves and Erebor and that he wished he had never come on the Quest. But before Bilbo could go on listing the things he cursed and/or regretted, there was a loud knock at the door. It seemed that someone was in a hurry.</p><p>Thorin made an apologetic hand signal and went to the door, as Bilbo was still preoccupied with his bewilderment. By now he was also blushing. Thorin thought that was cute.</p><p>As he walked to the door, there were a few more knocks, unnaturally loud for a hobbit.</p><p>Without thinking about it, Thorin pulled the door open, only to see Balin raising his hand to knock again.</p><p>There they stood; Balin, Kíli, Óin and Glóin, looking at Thorin as shocked as he looked at them. </p><p>The actual dwarf king heard a loud hissing, Balin took a deep breath and prepared himself for something Thorin was not at all ready for.</p><p>In all his years, he had been taught a lot of politics, including crisis management. There were certainly more adult methods he could have used. But Thorin did not see himself in a position to do so.<br/>He shouted a simple no and then slammed the door shut before any of the four could say anything.</p><p>Then he waddled back to Bilbo in the kitchen, who was stress-drinking his tea.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"Who was what?"</p><p>"The door. Who was that?"</p><p>"Mmh? The door? Oh, there was no one there."</p><p>Thorin really hoped that Dwalin was doing better than he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dwalin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had now been three days since Ori had left Walin. </p><p>He had planned the conversation completely and had prepared everything to give them both enough space only to end up sitting there crying and apologising to Walin permanently. The dwarf comforted him and told him again and again that it was okay. He would understand. They would remain friends.</p><p>Dwalin hated it. But at least it was over now.</p><p>The worst thing about the whole issue was that Ori thought that he had hurt Walin terribly and that it was all Dwalin's fault. Dwalin, who could not even speak.</p><p>Never mind.</p><p>At least it was over now and Dwalin finally had some peace.</p><p>At least he thought he had peace. </p><p>Dwalin knew it was morning and he knew that Ori was away for the night. The younger one liked to work through the night lately and when Dwalin didn't feel like it, he made himself comfortable in bed and slept. </p><p>That morning, Ori arrived when it was still dark. Dwalin knew the younger one had gone to the bathroom to wash himself. Normally Dwalin would have just stayed lying there, but a piercing pain snapped him out of his pleasant sleep. He tried to sit up, but the world was spinning around him.</p><p>He thought his head was about to burst.</p><p>Dwalin knew that Ori probably couldn't have done anything about the pain, but he still wished that the younger man would come. Just so he wouldn't be alone. Maybe petting him would help. Maybe it was just the cat's side talking.</p><p>Dwalin was feeling sick and as if he needed help. Fast.</p><p>He heaved himself out of bed only to fall to the floor. His weight crushed him more than usual and his balance was no longer what it had been yesterday.</p><p>Things felt strange for Dwalin and he didnt knew why. Until he saw the long strands of hair that fell from his head to the floor. </p><p>He stroked his hair in disbelief, touched his face and then scanned his body.</p><p>Everything was back!</p><p>A little softer than before and maybe a little more than before, but at least it was a dwarf body again that he was in.</p><p>He could not contain his cry of joy. He thanked Mahal loudly and then invented a tube, because it was suddenly very quiet in the bathroom.</p><p>Who could blame Ori for that? When suddenly an alleged stranger was in his room while it was still dark outside.</p><p>Dwalin thought of sneaking out. Ori would never know it was him. But he would also never know what happened to his cat. Not to mention that Dwalin had no idea how long the probably frightened dwarf would hold out in that bathroom, after all he had no weapon and didn't know how many possible attackers there were.</p><p>Nevertheless, Dwalin set about leaving. He just didn't expect Ori to actually come storming out of the bathroom and smack him.</p><p>There he lay. Naked and with a bleeding nose. Mahal was not on his side. </p><p>It didn't get any better when Ori came down from his panic and saw who was lying in front of him. Dwalin could observe the moment of realisation. He had already mentally prepared himself to hear an apology and get up.</p><p>But not with Ori.</p><p>The younger one saw that it was Dwalin and started to kick him. Right in the belly. </p><p>Then he yelled at him about who the hell he thought he was, what right he had to be here and where he had been for so long. </p><p>Dwalin thought about shouting back for a moment, but then he saw that Ori was crying. </p><p>Now his face, stomach and heart hurt.</p><p>He picked himself up and started to hug the younger man, but Ori backed away.</p><p>"Why are you naked?" Ori sobbed, nevertheless, he really tried to pull himself together as he spoke. Dwalin had simply hoped that Ori was too confused and alarmed to really notice that Dwalin was naked. But apparently that was not the case.</p><p>"Ori there are a lot of things I want to explain to you but first I ask you to give me a pair of trousers."</p><p>Ori looked at him with glassy but determined eyes.</p><p>"I'm not going to give you anything! You come in here in the middle of the night, completely naked after being gone for two months, and you ask me for something?! I should have hit you harder!" the younger man stroked his hair and exhaled shakily. It all seemed a bit much for him. </p><p>"Ori I can really explain."</p><p>"Good for you! But I don't want to hear it! I've been worried about you for two goddamn months and you just show up like that! Go to hell, Dwalin! Just get out of here, I want to sleep."</p><p>Dwalin knew he could not argue. It might not have been his fault, but he couldn't really explain himself. He walked, slowly, hoping that Ori would call him back after all, but unfortunately that did not happen. As the door closed behind him, he heard Ori asking himself where the cat was again. Dwalin didn't know whether to laugh or cry.</p><p>There he was. Alone, naked and bleeding in the corridors of Erebor. But at least a dwarf again. </p><p>He tried, with a half-hearted optimism, to somehow sneak through the corridors to get to his room. Every time someone saw him, he just pretended it was the most normal thing in the world. No one would question him, he was Dwalin after all! In the end, he still had a high position in Erebor.</p><p>He grabbed the handle of the all-too-familiar door and briefly admired all the scratch marks he had left there as a cat in his pitiful attempt to be let into the room. But the door was never opened for him.</p><p>He stepped inside. The air was stuffy and there was a layer of dust around. His room had been unoccupied for two months and even before that he had only miserably looked after it, so what should he have expected?</p><p>Dwalin sat down on the bed. He didn't quite know what to do now. </p><p>He was a dwarf again and Ori was only a few corridors away, but what right did he have to go back? </p><p>He should probably tell Fíli that he was back. He should probably wash the blood off his face and put some clothes on. </p><p>But he didn't. He just sat on his bed and stared into space, angry that he hadn't handled the situation with Ori better and that it had come this far.</p><p>He should really punch Gandalf in the face next time.</p><p>Dwalin did not know how long he had been sitting there, he did not know what time it was and whether the sun had already risen, when the door was jerked open and Fíli stood before him.</p><p>The younger dwarf opened his mouth to speak, but before he said anything, he eyed Dwalin intently and frowned.</p><p>"You look like shit."</p><p>Dwalin did not answer. What exactly was he supposed to answer?</p><p>"Honestly. You look like shit. Worse than Ori's cat."</p><p>Fíli walked over to the wardrobe and rummaged for something. Then he threw a pair of trousers into Dwalin's lap.</p><p>"Put on some trousers. Then we'll get you patched up and you can tell me why the hell you're suddenly naked in Ori's room after two months.”</p><p>Dwalin did as he was told. He put on his trousers and even took a pullover, then he went with Fíli to a infirmary.</p><p>Bitterly, Dwalin had to realise again that Oín had gone with Balin. This also meant that the only remotely sane person who had stayed behind was Fíli. </p><p>The gods really did not mean well for him.</p><p>He got a plaster for his nose and some tea for the pain, even though he didn't really need it and didn't really like it.</p><p>Then he went back with Fíli to the shared kitchen. To his surprise, there was no one there but the two of them. They sat down and Dwalin took some of the leftovers from dinner earlier. He was grateful that Bombur always cooked too much.</p><p>"So" the dwarf leaned back and crossed his arms "Please explain to me why a crying Ori comes storming into my room in the middle of the night and hysterically tells me that you are suddenly standing naked, still in the middle of the night, in his locked room."</p><p>In the last two months, Dwalin had already spent time admiring how grown up the dwarf had become, so he was no longer surprised by his behaviour. He preferred to eat his soup in peace.</p><p>"You don't believe me anyway." </p><p>"If your explanation is plausible, I will believe you. So tell me already." Fíli sounded tired. As if he was tired of having to sort everything out. Dwalin thought, that he certainly wished Thorin would come back.</p><p>"If you say so; it all started with Gandalf suddenly appearing in Thorin's room when we were both not quite sober. He yells at us and the next thing I know I'm trapped as a cat in his coat and then suddenly I'm thrown into Ori's hands. Plausible enough?" He got louder at the end, couldn't quite hide his frustration. His nose hurt, he should have drunk the tea.</p><p>Fíli thought. His gaze did not leave Dwalin and his eyes were unreadable to the other dwarf.</p><p>"I would so like to laugh about it and take it as a joke but Ori also told me that his cat has been gone since you came back so I am somehow forced to believe you."</p><p>"You can also ask Kíli's girlfriend. She knew that too. She said everything Gandalf does is for a reason, so she won't tell any of you, because Gandalf wouldn't have wanted that." He snorted. Dwalin would get back at her the next time he saw her.</p><p>"She's quite right. You know that, right?" Fíli looked at him expectantly but Dwalin just snorted again and continued eating his soup. "Everything Gandalf does has a reason. He is old and wise. He knows the world better than we do."</p><p>"I want a damn good explanation from him before I believe that!" Dwalin pounded the table, Fíli was unimpressed.</p><p>"When you finish eating, maybe you should go to Ori and explain things to him. He's really worried about his cat. And secretly for you too, Dwalin."</p><p>With that, the dwarf prince left him.</p><p>Dwalin, bitter as he was, hoped that Balin and the others would give Thorin hell so that he would not be the only one to suffer.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere by the sea, there sat Gandalf, grinning to himself. He still did not see that his plan had failed on all levels.<br/>
Somewhere in Rivendell, Elrond sat, suffering non-stop for two months, for at his gate stood a group of angry dwarves and a hobbit ready to start a war with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thorin and then Elrond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorin did not know how it had come to this, but he, Bilbo, Balin, Kíli, Oín and Glóin stood at the gates of Rivendell in a beautiful sunset that unfortunately only Thorin wanted to enjoy.</p><p>The rest grumbled to themselves or gave Thorin nasty looks. No one wanted to acknowledge his explanation that it was all Gandalf's fault. It was him against the rest of the company.</p><p>When Elrond came to greet them, he first said that Gandalf was not there. That was funny, because no one had asked. </p><p>The Elf then pretended that he had not said anything questionable and warmly invited everyone to supper. After the long walk, everyone was very grateful. </p><p>Then Elrond asked the one question that Thorin didn't know if he had been waiting for or if he was afraid to hear.</p><p>"Where have you been for the last two months?" Everyone looked at him and he looked monotonously back at the dwarves and especially Bilbo. No one would believe him, no matter what he said, until he would force Gandalf to speak the truth. </p><p>But who knows when he would ever see the wizard again.</p><p>"You see, Elrond, Gandalf turned me into a cat and gave me to Bilbo. After two months I changed back and none of them over there believes me."</p><p>Elrond glanced briefly at the others. Then the corner of his mouth twitched a little, but Thorin could not really interpret it.</p><p>He also heard the snorting that came from Bilbo and Balin simultaneously, but he chose to ignore it. </p><p>"Oh really? Gandalf must have had a good reason for that." His voice was strangely high, and he refused to look up from the flagstones on the floor.</p><p>"How about you tell him how smoothly you handled the situation Lad." Balin was mocking, and Thorin could hear Bilbo laughing too. He gave them a grim look, Elrond just looked confused.</p><p>"What do they mean?"</p><p>"I didn't know if I would ever change back, so I adapted to the life of a cat."</p><p>"He put dead animals in my bed and followed me everywhere like a creep." Bilbo shouted. The dwarves laughed. Thorin did not. Elrond too was in control of his facial expressions.</p><p>"That sounds really ... unpleasant. What are you going to do now?" Thorin grimaced at the elf's question.</p><p>“First return to Erebor and clean up the mess. Then I will find and kill Gandalf!" Elrond's eyes were blank, as if he was not exactly surprised. But there was also a certain weariness in them that Thorin had never seen before in an elf.</p><p>"You know, we only went out in the first place because of Gandalf. Well, because of Gandalf and the good Lord Elrond here. They came to Erebor with Lady Galadriel when they heard that you and Dwalin had disappeared."</p><p>That was interesting for Thorin. Gandalf was travelling with Elrond, so there was a possibility that the elf knew what was going on. If Thorin found out that Elrond really knew, he would burn down Rivendell at the next best moment and pretend that cats did it. </p><p>He should probably investigate first.</p><p>“So why did you travel with Gandalf?” Elrond looked startled by Thorins question. </p><p>"Well me and Lady Galadriel heard that the king had disappeared from Erebor and wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible so we travelled off and Gandalf just joined us. I didn't know why." He did not look at Thorin as he spoke, neither did he look at any other dwarf.</p><p>Thorin was not entirely convinced. There was something strange about the whole thing. </p><p>"Gandalf wasn't acting conspicuous for you?" Elrond still did not look at him but was breathing heavily.</p><p>"No he hasn't. He was as mysterious and unreadable as ever." Thorin saw a few of the dwarves nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"None of you notice anything about Gandalf either?" he asked it into the round. </p><p>"No, Gandalf was as usual - after all, he didn't do anything! But Lord Elrond surprised us a little. Did you know that elves can sense when something bad has happened?" Balin replied.</p><p>"Really?" Thorin turned back to Elrond, who again wore a certain weariness in his eyes.</p><p>The other elves, whom Thorin could see from his position, looked a little confused and murmured.  Elrond gave them a sharp look and they disappeared.</p><p>Not that this seemed even slightly strange and conspicuous to Thorin.</p><p>"Yes Galadriel and I quickly realised that you and Dwalin should be fine. It was just a feeling we had." He spoke through clenched teeth, but no one seemed to notice. Except Thorin.</p><p>Elrond was behaving extraordinarily strangely.</p><p>“How come no one has ever heard of this 'gift'?" Thorin saw that the elf was really trying to stay calm. </p><p>"We like to keep our gifts to ourselves."</p><p>"Strange."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"Yes it is extremely strange. Anyway, I think we should go to bed. We have a long journey tomorrow." Balin clapped his hands as he spoke and immediately stood up.</p><p>Elrond also lit up and agreed eagerly. Thorin did not even have the chance to say anything more, when Elrond literally fled away, and the dwarf king was pushed rudely towards the sleeping chambers by the dwarves.</p><p>To Thorin's own astonishment, his chamber was right next to Bilbo's. Because why not Mahal?</p><p>Bilbo opened his door but did not go in. The hobbit stopped with his hand on the handle and turned to Thorin. </p><p>"Do you believe Elrond?" it was a whisper but Thorin was able to hear every little snort from Bilbo so he was capable of hearing his little uncertain whisper.</p><p>"Not really no. I've never heard of elves being able to do that, and I'm not going to start believing now. He is so into this!"</p><p>The dwarf did not hide his frustration as he spoke and Bilbo just snorted.</p><p>"You're really convinced about this whole Gandalf thing, aren't you?"</p><p>"Who if not Gandalf? I'm hardly likely to have turned into a cat myself."</p><p>"But why would he do such a thing?" Thorin felt the blood rush to his face. He had a vague idea why, but he would have to talk to Dwalin about it first.</p><p>"What do I know." the dwarf muttered before throwing a quick 'good night' and disappearing into his room.</p><p>He heard Bilbo enter his room as well before he threw himself onto his bed. At least he would get some rest now.</p><p>It was barely morning when the company was already getting ready to move on. Balin didn't want to waste any time and wanted to get back to Erebor as quickly as possible. </p><p>Thorin told him that Dwalin would surely be back, but the older dwarf seemed unconvinced. Balin probably spent more time thinking about whether Fíli had already ruined the kingdom than about his poor little brother. But who was Thorin to have the right to doubt the elder?</p><p>The King. That was him. But no one took him seriously anymore.</p><p>Elrond seemed quite relieved when the dwarves took their leave. It almost seemed as if he was pushing them out of the gates personally. </p><p>Thorin still did not trust him and Bilbo seemed different than before. As if he suspected something. Thorin didn't know if he liked that but maybe the hobbit would finally start to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>Elrond could not get rid of the dwarves fast enough. </p><p>Damn it all, he wanted nothing more to do with this whole thing. It was bad enough that Gandalf had dragged him into it, but Thorin looked at him as if he would destroy Rivendell if he found out that the Elf knew everything.</p><p>He would just hide here for the rest of eternity and no one could ever get him out of Rivendell. </p><p>Except to visit Lady Galadriel and cry to her about the whole thing.</p><p>"Are they finally gone?" the voice startled him more than he would like to admit. </p><p>Not because anyone had sneaked up on him, but because it was simply Gandalf and he hoped that now the dwarves had changed back and the whole thing had obviously failed, the wizard would not show up again.</p><p>But here he was, pretending that everything here was also his home.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I stayed out in those bushes. Who could have guessed that they would just come to you and stay here for a night?" </p><p>Anyone who has ever travelled to Erebor from the Shire, Elrond thought to himself.</p><p>Gandalf made himself comfortable on a cushioned couch and grinned at the Elf.</p><p>"Did you get in trouble?"</p><p>"For what, I didn't do anything wrong?"</p><p>"You helped me."</p><p>Elrond cried out indignantly.</p><p>"I did not help you! I have nothing to do with this whole thing so stop dragging me into it. Now get out of here! I want to be alone."</p><p>"No, you don't. Besides, if I leave there's a chance I might run into the dwarves. I'm safest from them here now. I think I'll stay here for a few days."</p><p>Elrond often thought about whether Gandalf actually had a home of his own, or whether Gandalf would ever find him if he simply disappeared completely one night. He imagined what it would be like to move to an empty part of the world, he would never tell anyone where he was. Of course he would lose his family, but damn it, it was worth it as long as Gandalf couldn't track him or eat his grapes like he was doing right now.</p><p>"So tell me, how did it go? How's Thorin doing?" Elrond really liked the grapes that Gandalf was eating away from him.</p><p>"Thorin is angry with you, but no one believes him that you did it. I had to tell him that elves have special abilities! Gandalf such lies always have consequences!"</p><p>"No they didn't. Just stay calm for a moment. The whole thing will blow over and in a month everyone will be laughing about it. You'll see...hey!" Elrond took the bowl of grapes from Gandalf and ran with quick steps to his chamber. His grapes, his home!</p><p>And in a month everyone would be laughing because Elrond's and Gandalf's heads are probably already spiked somewhere!</p><p>The elf really hoped that things would somehow turn out positively with the dwarves and that Thorin and Dwalin might not be quite as angry as the dwarf king had just been.</p><p>And if things did not develop positively, he would simply stay in his chamber forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It ain`t much but it´s honest work...kidding</p><p>Only one more exam and then Im free for the next three months so hopefully I can finally finish this and also post more regularly then I do now. </p><p>Also sorry for not posting anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>